Love Me Harder
by Spaz85
Summary: Kerry O'Brien is a city girl from Boston that moves to Charming for a teaching position. She rents a house next to Jax and becomes good friends with Tara. Happy Lowman is a Nomad who doesn't like being in one place too long. There is an instant physical attraction between the two but is it enough?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for the reviews. After some feedback I decided to give some of Kerry's background in this chapter. I'm also going to do a bit of editing of chapter 2 so the rest of the story has better flow.

Ch 1

Kerry O'Brien was new to Charming. She was 26 years old and originally from Boston. She had moved to Charming in August for a teaching position. After living in a hotel for a few weeks while she finally found a house that was available to rent. The owner knew a teacher at her school and after being vouched for Kerry could move in right away. Kerry originally had been wary to move to Charming after living in Boston her whole life. She was used to being able to take the T downtown to see a movie, go out for drinks, or go see the Red Sox.

Kerry had been living on her own for the past 6 years and had been estranged from her parents for the past 3 years. She was still close with her sister Kathryn who was 13 months younger then her. Kathryn had wanted Kerry to move to New York but teaching jobs were hard to come by.

Kerry had meet the elderly couple on the left side of the house when she was moving in. They were friendly and seemed excited that the house was no longer empty. They had explained the street was quiet except for the house on the other side. Kerry didn't mind that, she was used to city living so a party now and again wasn't an issue. She didn't see anyone in the house for awhile until one day a brown haired woman gave her a wave.

"Are you the new neighbor? I'm Tara, my boyfriend lives here."

"Yes, I moved in about 2 weeks ago. I'm Kerry O'Brien."

"Why don't we meet up for coffee someday? I grew up in Charming and just moved back to work in the hospital."

"That sounds great. Most of my co-workers are married or are super nosey so it'll be nice to get to know someone."

Tara and Kerry met for coffee that weekend. Tara brought along a baby, it was Jax's son Abel. Tara explained she was a surgeon at the hospital and Jax had been her high school boyfriend. They had reconnected when Abel was born. Kerry told Tara about Boston and her life growing up in Charlestown, one of the neighborhoods in Boston.

Charming and Charlestown had some things in common, people liked to stay where they were and they were tight knit community. Tara who was having a hard time with Gemma was glad to have a new friend. Kerry seemed to have some Gemma like qualities but was also pretty funny since she was very blunt. Tara could tell Kerry was an excellent teacher since she took to Abel right away fussing over him.

A few parents came into the shop saying hi to Kerry and asking after their children. Kerry was patient with them and offered a e-mail or call for more information. After two coffees the women poked around in the shops and made plans for dinner during the week.

Tara and Kerry became quick friends. They were both busy with their jobs but found time to talk almost every day. Kerry became the person to vent to about Gemma. Kerry had surprised Tara when she said that she knew about the Sons of Anarchy and her best friend had urged her to stay away from them. She laughed about Dan, her best friend, being over protective and it wasn't his business who she associated with since she was never allowed to get involved in his business. Tara had told Jax about Kerry but they hadn't met yet.

One day after a quick conversation in the driveway they heard approaching motorcycles.

"Kerry, wait a minute. You can finally meet Jax." The red head stopped and put her bags down and walked over as the bike came to a stop.

"Jax, this is Kerry your new neighbor. She's a teacher at Kenny and Ellie's school."

"Nice to meet you." He said and quickly went in the house.

"See you later." Kerry said walking back to her bags.

A few days later Kerry finally met the infamous Gemma. She had been sitting outside talking to Tara when Gemma pulled up.

"This is Jax's mom, Gemma." Tara said with a slight eye roll. Gemma got out the car and immediately went for Abel.

"Hi Tara." She said as Tara smiled.

"Gemma, this is Jax's new neighbor Kerry O'Brien. She's a teacher."

"Nice to meet you. Come on little man." She said walking inside.

"It's like back home everyone is so friendly." Kerry said as Tara laughed.

"I should get going. There's dinner to make and lesson plans to work on." Kerry was walking up her driveway as a few motorcycles came to a stop. Jax gave her a wave as a few of the guys stared at her. Kerry gave a wave and walked inside.

"She's the new first grade teacher at the kids school." Opie said as Jax nodded.

"She and Tara have been spending time together. Her name's Kerry and she's from Boston."

"How does a city girl like that end up here in Charming?" Happy asked as Jax shrugged.

"Ask Tara."

A month later Kerry was bringing her shopping in when Tara appeared at her door with Abel.

"Can I ask you a huge favor? Can you watch Abel for an hour or so until Gemma and Jax get back? I got called in for a surgery."

"Sure, can I just stick this stuff in the fridge? My best friend from back home is coming tomorrow."

"That's great."

Kerry followed Tara next door and then took Abel as the little boy cooed in her arms.

"Your such a good boy, aren't you?" Abel cooed some more putting his fingers in her hair. Kerry sat with him on the rug getting in some tummy time and then sat on the couch to read some books. It was nearly 2 hours later when the door opened and Jax walked in with three guys.

"Where's Tara?"

"She got called in for a surgery."

"Opie, Hap, and Chibs this is Kerry my neighbor."

"Nice to meet you."

"I can stay for a bit."

"Gemma should be here soon if you don't mind."

"Not a problem."

"Come on, outside now."

Kerry glanced up to see the guys watching her as they walked towards the small backyard. Kerry was in the middle of giving Abel a bottle when Gemma arrived 20 minutes later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we got a last minute car at the shop."

"Not a problem. I don't mind."

Gemma went to take Abel and he started to scream.

"I can take him. I think he's still hungry." Gemma sighed as Kerry took him back and he quieted taking the bottle.

"What are you doing to my kid?!" Jax said as Gemma hit his arm.

"Someone has a new favorite. Why would he want to go to old grandma after spending the afternoon with her." Gemma said as Kerry chuckled.

"Just call me the baby whisperer." She said moving to burp Abel.

"He usually doesn't take to new people." Gemma said as Kerry resumed giving him the bottle.

"I must be lucky then. My cousins have little ones at home. I was their go to sitter."

"Aren't you sick of kids after being with them all day?" Gemma asked as Kerry shook her head.

"I love what I do, you have to or you become a drinker or burn out fast. My last class was full inclusion and I was getting the crap kicked out of me by one boy. Charming has been so much better then that."

"It's good to hear. Usually we don't get many young people moving in. Is your husband with you?" Gemma asked.

"No husband or boyfriend. Just me."

"Do you know Opie's kids? They are at your school."

"Maybe if I see them."

Three days later Jax was in his driveway with Opie and Happy when they saw Kerry get out the car with a blonde haired guy.

"Hi guys!" Kerry said with a smile. "Dan, this is my neighbor Jax." Dan frowned a bit.

"Hi, come on let's go make dinner." He said practically dragging her in the house.

"Have a good night!" Kerry said shaking Dan loose. "That was rude!" They heard her say as the door slammed shut. Tara pulled up as Jax heard some yelling coming from the house.

"What's going on?"

"Your friend and some guy are having it out."

"Oh that must be her best friend from Boston. I think his name is Dave or something."

"Dan." Opie said as the yelling died down.

The next day Tara was outside getting out of her car when she heard yelling.

"How can you think of marrying her? She's terrible, none of our friends like her and your family hates her."

"Kerry, I love her!"

"Love her? Are you insane? Shana has done nothing but rip your life to shreds. You've already lost most of your friends."

"I came out here to have your help with the ring and now your being a selfish bitch!"

"I have never been selfish when it comes to you. Don't you fucking call me a bitch. I'm one of the only people who have stood by you since hurricane Shana came into your life."

Tara looked to see Jax and Opie in the kitchen and motioned for them. The front door of Kerry's house opened as the guy came out with his bag.

"You know what? Shana said that you were in love with me!"

"In love with you? Let's be fucking serious. I hate you right now! Your so pig headed and irrational."

"She was right!"

"Fuck you, Dan! If you marry that whore she's going to break your heart! I'm done. Have a nice fucking life with your whore!"

Jax and Opie started down the driveway as Dan flipped her off.

"You were always a crazy bitch! You'll get what you deserve with that bunch." He said and pointed at them. "I warned you about them! Remember that." He said as Opie moved to go after him but Jax stopped him.

"Just leave you piece of crap. I don't want to see your fucking face anywhere near my street ever again. Don't call her or show up here or you'll have us to deal with." Jax said as Dan walked down the street with his bag cursing under his breath. Tara rushed over to Kerry.

"Are you ok?" Kerry broke down in tears. Jax and Opie looked away. "We're ok." Tara said leading Kerry back into her house.

That weekend there was a party at the clubhouse. Gemma was sitting with Jax, Tara, and Clay.

"I think Kerry could be good for Op, she seems like a nice girl and all."

Tara snickered a bit.

"I don't think she's Opie's type or is he hers. Kerry might seem like Miss Sunshine on the outside but I think that girl is a wild child."

Jax nodded with a laugh.

"I could see that, when that idiot was around they were yelling at each other and shit."

"Who are you all talking about?" Tig asked joining them.

"My new neighbor, Kerry. Gemma was trying to play matchmaker."

"Is she here?" Ting asked looking around.

"No, she's not here." Tara said.

"What does she look like? Is she hot?"

"Ask Chibs, Op, or Hap."

Tig got up quickly and went to go find out about her. Within a few minutes Juice and Tig were asking Tara to invite Kerry to the clubhouse.

"Why would she want to come here? She seemed like a nice lass." Chibs said as Opie and Jax chuckled.

"You should have seen her the other night. Ready to spit fire." Op said as Chibs shrugged.

"I still think she should stop by. What do you say, Tara?"

Tara sighed.

"I'll ask her. Maybe next week or something."

"You all can't come on too strong."

"Us too strong? Never." Tig said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The next night Kerry was standing in the full length mirror in her room. She glanced at her phone and then looked up. For better part of the day she had gone back and forth about canceling her blind date that night.

"Good as it's going to get." She muttered grabbing her purse. She walked outside and got in her car.

"I fucking hate blind dates." She muttered starting her car and pulling out the driveway. She passed Gemma who was driving and the two women waved. Gemma walked into the house to see Tara and Jax in the living room with Abel.

"Kerry looked nice. Did she have plans?"

Tara laughed.

"Gemma, she was set up on a blind date. She was thinking of bailing this afternoon."

"What? No way. I'm still holding out hope for her and Opie."

An hour later they heard a car door slam and Gemma who was sitting by the window glanced out.

"She looks pissed." Gemma walked to the door. "Hon, come on in for a drink."

"I could use one. That was one of the worst dates ever." Kerry said as Gemma nodded. Abel was asleep and Clay had joined the group. "Hi everyone." Kerry said as Jax handed her a beer.

"It was that bad?" Tara asked as Kerry nodded.

"Tom is the brother of one of my co-workers. He was so geeky and seriously looked like the 40 year old virgin."

Jax nearly spit out his beer as Clay laughed loudly.

"That is priceless."

"Kerry, did Tara invite you to the party at the clubhouse next Saturday?" Tara went to open her mouth. "Oops… I beat her to it." Gemma said with a smile.

"Sure."

"Great, I was telling the guys about you." Gemma took to asking Kerry lots of questions.

Kerry explained why she and Dan had been fighting, mainly because of her knowing members of the club. Clay didn't looked to happy to have a bystander know about the clubs past, especially someone who hardly knew the members.

"It's not a big deal. Dan of all people should know things aren't black and white, his brother has been involved with a group of guys in Brighton. Kelly has gotten himself into some trouble but he's one of those guys you'd want on your side in a fight. Being linked with the IRA is nothing I'm not familiar with. A good family friend helps raise money for them in Boston."

"I trust you'll be keeping all of this to yourself." Clay said as Kerry nodded.

"I'm a Townie born and breed, we have the Code of Silence and I'm keeping to it." She said pointing to the shamrock tattoo on her ankle.

"Code of Silence? I like that." Gemma said as Kerry explained it more.

By the end of the night Clay and Jax felt more relaxed because Kerry had been honest about what she knew and they could tell she was no rat. The week seemed to pass in a blur for her. She had parent and teacher conferences all week after school so that kept her busy until Friday night when she could finally relax. Kerry had no idea if she should bring something or not so she decided the safe bet was to bring a case of beer and some cookies. She made a list for the store and then plopped down in front of the TV to get caught up on her TV shows for the week.

On Saturday morning Kerry went to a spin class then picked up the beer and the supplies she needed for chocolate chip cookies. She started on the batter then went to take a shower since it was late afternoon. The cookies were finished not long before she was due to leave because they were better warm. Tara had offered to drive her but Kerry wanted to take her own car, being a city girl she always liked to be independent. She arrived at the time Gemma suggested and saw a line of motorcycles already there and a few cars. Kerry was opening the trunk to get her things when she heard a bike pull up. She glanced up and he had just finished parking his bike and was taking off his helmet.

"I'll help you." He said grabbing the case of beer.

"Thanks."

"I'm Happy, Jax introduced us a few weeks ago."

"Kerry." She said with a small smile as they walked inside.

"Hi Kerry, you didn't have to bring anything." Gemma said coming over to hug her.

"Cookies and booze, your good." Jax said giving her a wave.

"Come on over I'll introduce you to everyone." Gemma brought her around and gave introductions.

Kerry was taking it all in and after Dan's lecture they didn't seem like too much of a dangerous bunch, some of her friends back home looked more dangerous. She found the mugshots on the wall to be funny.

"These cookies are great." Tara said as Abel moved his hands for one.

"Thanks."

"Hey Bobby, she's going to give you a run for your money with the baking." Juice said as the older man gave him a whack on the back of the head.

"So everyone due to Kerry being an outsider I was reluctant to have her in the clubhouse but her friend gave her the inside scoop." Clay said as a few of the guys rolled their eyes.

"ATF?" One of them asked.

"No, he's a detective in Nashua New Hampshire. The idiot claims it was him being helpful but he's just being an ass. Dan's gone and won't be coming back."

"So that's what all the yelling was about?" Opie asked.

"Oh yea, we used to get into it a lot mostly about sports but this has been brewing since he starting dating the skank. He felt like he could get in my business but I couldn't give my opinion without him getting all pissy. No great loss." Kerry said sipping her beer as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Be right back." She said walking outside.

"See? Isn't she great?" Gemma said as the door closed. All of the guys looked to Clay.

"We talked last night, she's ok to be here."

"Yea, where she grew up had this thing called a Code of Silence. She seems really into that so we don't need to worry about her ratting or anything." Jax added.

Kerry was gone for awhile and Tara stuck her head out to see if she was still in the lot. She spotted Kerry leaning against the wall still on her phone.

"Sorry, it's my sister. I'll be right in." Kerry said as Tara nodded. 5 minutes later Kerry came in laughing to herself.

"Sorry about that, it was my sister asking for advice that she'll never listen to."

Kerry fell into easy conversation with the guys. She and Juice got into a heated debate over Boston verses New York sports which everyone sat back and watched. Gemma sat next to Tara who was rocking Abel to sleep.

"Look at that." Gemma whispered as Tara looked at see Happy staring at Kerry who was defending Tom Brady and the Patriots. Tara smirked.

"I've never seen him that interested in a woman before." Gemma said walking away. The conversation turned to cars and the guys were impressed she knew how to change oil, flat tires, and install a sound system.

"Watch out or Clay will be hiring you." Jax said going to get himself another beer. Clay started tossing questions about cars most of them Kerry could answer.

"Why would an attractive lady such as yourself move to Charming?" Tig asked.

"I couldn't find a job. I worked in a private full inclusion school for the last year and half before moving here. I applied all through the Boston area and even New York City, that's where my sister is living and I couldn't find anywhere that would hire me. New York wanted more experience and Boston wanted diversity hires and since I'm white I was piss out of luck."

"That's ridiculous!" Piney said as the others nodded.

"I saw Charming and one other town nearby was hiring so I flew out and after an interview and an observation I was offered the job here. Some of my co-workers are a bit much but I like it here."

Kerry was invited to Sunday dinner at Gemma and Clay's and was given a standing invitation to the clubhouse. When Gemma was attacked Kerry was brought in to help along with Tara and Unser. It was then that David Hale became interested in her. He first noticed Kerry at the hospital when she was dropping off some food for Tara since she was working late.

"Who is she?" He asked Tara.

"That's Kerry O'Brien."

Later that day Kerry was stopping for coffee on her way home from a meeting when the deputy chef introduced himself.

"I'm David Hale." He said extending his hand.

"Kerry O'Brien." She said as she waited for her drink.

"So your new in town?"

"Yes."

"And your a teacher?"

"Yes, first grade."

"That must be a challenge."

"Sometimes."

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

Kerry was shocked and her mind started to quickly run through reasons but before she came out with an excuse she blurted out "sure."

"Great, how about tomorrow?"

"I actually have something. How about coffee some morning?" She was ready to hit herself but coffee was less serious then dinner.

"Ok."

"How about Monday morning?" She said as he nodded.

"Great." She got in her car and drove away.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, what did I do?" She muttered to herself.

The club was on edge with everything that was going on. Kerry rarely saw anyone except Tara if she could squeeze in time for a quick meal while at work. Monday morning Kerry arrived at the coffee shop early to see David already at a table with two coffees and some muffins on the table.

"Jessie, told me how you like your coffee." Kerry nodded and sat down. It was an awkward conversation and Kerry glanced at her watch.

"Crap, it's getting late. I better be heading in. Thanks for breakfast." She hurried out and got in her car and drove off.

That afternoon when she got home Gemma was outside her house.

"Coffee date with Hale?" She asked as Kerry frowned.

"He cornered me and-"

"I heard from Tig you were there and he said you looked like you wanted to throttle the guy. He was going to save you but you bailed."

"It was terrible."

"I bet. David Hale does not seem like your type." Gemma followed Kerry into the house.

"He isn't. Way too clean cut for me." Kerry said going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses. She made a motion and Gemma nodded.

"So what is your type?"

"I like tattoos, someone not traditional, and someone not afraid to live."

"It sounds like you'd be perfect for a club member." Gemma said sipping her wine as Kerry flushed.

"I don't know-"

"I know one of them is interested, actually more then one. Clay already gave you the ok."

"So how does that work out? Tara was trying to explain it to me and I have no idea."

"I think your Old Lady material, that means your a long term girlfriend or wife. Once your an Old Lady your guy will give you their crow. A crow eater or a crow is a skank that hangs around the club doing whatever the guys want or need. They are hoping to become an Old Lady or some just like what they are doing. Right now Tara and I are the only Old Lady's, Chibs is married but his wife is in Ireland. Bobby, Tig, and Piney are all divorced but Piney's a little old for you. I know Tig and Juice are very interested." Kerry's face fell a bit. "And then there is Happy." Kerry flushed a little as Gemma chuckled. "For awhile I was thinking you were Opie's type but he's seeing Lyla now. Happy's single but he's a bit more complicated then the others."

Kerry took it all in and the women finished off the bottle of wine.

"I should be heading home." Gemma said tiredly. "There is so much going on. I'm hoping it will be over soon. It's taking a toll on everyone. Thank you for the wine, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The next afternoon Kerry was laying on her couch watching TV, it was late and then she heard some bikes pull up. She kept watching her show and then there was a loud knock on the door.

"What the heck?" She muttered walking to the door. She opened it to see Happy looking beat up.

"I want to take you out." He said softly.

"I'd like that."

"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 6."

Before Kerry could reply he stepped forward grabbing her hips and pulling her into a passionate kiss. They fell back against the door jam breaking the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you."

Happy turned and walked away leaving Kerry breathless as she looked to see the rest of the club patting him on the back as they drove off. Kerry looked out to see Tara and Gemma in the driveway. Gemma gave her a wave as Tara laughed.

Kerry could barely sleep and the next day she woke up and went for a run. When she came home she took a long bath and then started getting ready for work. Kerry pulled into her driveway and winton moments Gemma and Tara came over. Gemma put a helmet in her hands.

"This is from Happy. Come on, we'll help you get ready." Gemma started going through Kerry's closest as she went to shower. "Lots of teacher clothes." She said with a frown. Kerry came out of the bathroom a short while later in a robe.

"I've dropped 15 pounds since moving here, I have some jeans and tops over here."

"Good for you. I saw you running this morning."

"Running 2 to 3 times a week with a little yoga and spinning. My sister is pissed now we are the same size in clothes."

Tara picked up a picture frame.

"Is this her?"

"Yup, that's Kathryn."

Gemma took the picture.

"You two look a lot alike except for your hair."

"We're Irish twins, 13 months apart." Kerry said as Gemma put a pair of dark jeans in her hands.

"Go put these on and I'll find a top." Gemma found a low cut black tank and handed it to Kerry. She came out of the bathroom and Gemma smiled. "You look good."

Tara picked out some shoes and Kerry put on some earnings and a necklace.

"So here's the deal with Hap, he was in Tacoma and helped out here sometimes, he went Nomad a few months back and he's thinking of patching in here. His mom is sick and she lives close by. As far as Clay knows he's never had an Old Lady. Hap likes to box." Gemma said as Tara looked at the clock.

"Come on, let's go." She said to Gemma. "Have fun." Tara said as Kerry smiled.

"Thanks for your help."

A few minutes before 6 Kerry heard the sound of a motorcycle. She had just finished her make-up, some mascara and light eyeshadow and lip gloss. Kerry grabbed the helmet and slipped some cash and her ID in pocket then grabbed a single house key before opening the door.

"You look good." Happy with as Kerry smiled.

"Thanks." She locked up and looked at the helmet.

"Here, let me." He put the helmet on and took her hand. "Come on." Happy got on the bike and Kerry got on behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Hold on tight." He started the bike and started down the street.

At first Kerry hung on really tight burying her face in Happy's back causing him to laugh. Once they got on the highway she relaxed a bit. They were on the highway for over an hour before they stopped at a small diner for dinner.

"How are you doing?"

"Good."

"I was surprised when you said yes."

"I saw the way you were looking at me at the clubhouse."

"Was I that obvious?" He asked as they were seated.

"Just a little."

"I've never done this so I'm going to need you to help me out." He said as they looked at the menu.

After ordering they made small talk. Kerry talked about growing up in Charlestown. Happy talked about growing up, just him and his mom. After dinner they got back on the bike. They drove for a short while and then got off the highway. After a few miles they reached a lake.

"I like to come here when I need to think. The past few weeks I've been coming here a lot." Happy said after they got off his bike.

"It's beautiful." Happy looked at the ground and Kerry put her helmet on the bike then took his hand. She found a spot and they sat down. Happy put his arm around her and it felt right. "Thank you for bringing me here." Kerry said snuggling into his side.

Happy asked her about teaching and Kerry lit up speaking about her current class. A small smile appeared on his face as he listened to her. She spoke about her class the previous year and how difficult it was mainly because of one student with emotional problems and him acting out towards her. He frowned when she talked about how he used to hit her, bite her, and throw things at her but he also felt sorry for the kid when she explained how he said he wanted to die and no one loved him.

"I never even thought of things like that, it sounds tough."

"It broke my heart everyday. I'm just glad to be in a setting with better resources to help out."

It was getting really dark when they decided to leave. The ride back to Charming seemed shorter. When they arrived at Kerry's house Happy was glad to see no one home next door since there was a small party going on at the clubhouse.

"I'm going to say goodnight to you here, god I suck at this. I asked Opie for advice and I'm going to trust what he said."

Kerry half smiled.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a great time." She said giving him a hug. "How about I cook dinner on Thursday and we can watch a movie?" Kerry asked as Happy nodded.

"I'd like that."

Kerry was about to walk into the house when she stopped then took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around Happy pulling him into a kiss. The kiss lasted several minutes until they heard a bike approaching.

"You should go or I'm not going to be able to stop." Happy mumbled as Kerry nodded and made her way inside. Happy looks up to see Tig on the street.

"Just checking up on you."

"Fuck you!" Happy mumbled getting back on his bike. Kerry watched as he drove away and grinned as she fell back on the couch.

The next day Kerry was out running errands when she spotted David Hale approaching her at the food store. She glanced at her phone seeing a text from her friend and quickly called her.

"Hey Mary!" David's smile faded as Kerry walked and continued to talk into the phone. She continued the call till she was in the car. "Oh shit, sorry I had to call you. This guy was trying to talk to me."

"Was it the one you went out with last night?"

"Hell no, that was great. This other guy is cop and I was an idiot and couldn't say no so I had coffee with him and-"

"Now he's looking for another date? I want to hear more about last night!"

"We went for a ride on his motorcycle and had dinner then went to this lake. He's so fucking hot!"

"Language!"

"Sorry I'm swearing." Kerry said with a laugh.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Hell yes! I invited him over for dinner and a movie. Mary, I might jump him. I can't stop thinking about him."

"That's great. I'm glad you met someone. So is our trip booked?"

"Yes, I booked the hotel last week."

"And I got the park tickets. Disney World last year now Disneyland this year and I'll get to visit with you for a few days."

"I miss our movie Mondays." Kerry said.

"Me too. I gotta go. I'm meeting with some other CCD teachers."

"Your so good. We'll chat soon!"

"Yes, you'll fill me in about your other date and I want a picture."

"We'll see. Bye Mary."

"Bye Kerry."

When Kerry got home she put away the food she picked up and then showered since she had yoga class before. She settled in to do some lesson plans when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How did it go?"

Kerry smirked hearing Gemma's voice.

"It went really well."

"Good, good. Want to come over for dinner? It's just Clay and I, Jax, Abel, and Tara."

"I don't want to oppose."

"Your not, I invited you."

"Sure, I'll make dessert."

"Great, I'll let Tara know your coming with them. They are coming over at 5:30"

"Thanks Gemma."

"See you soon, honey." Kerry hung up and looked at the clock.

"Cooking time." She made some top hat cupcakes (chocolate cupcakes with a cream filling) and then went to change. She put on a pair of linen pants and tee shirt. It was a little past 5 when Kerrie opened her door. Jax was putting Abel in his carseat and gave her a wave.

"How was your date?" Jax asked with a smirk.

"It was great."

"Hap was so pissed that Tig drove by he wouldn't talk to any of us at the clubhouse. He went right in his room."

"You guys should let him be." Tara said as Kerry smiled.

The drive to Gemma and Clay's house was pretty short. Kerry sat in the back with Abel who was playing with her finger. Dinner was nice but Kerry could see things between Gemma and Clay were tense. Everyone complimented her cupcakes and after a drink everyone headed home. Kerry finished up her lesson plans before heading to bed.

When she got home Thursday she went to work starting dinner before going to take a shower. She decided on meatballs and stuffed shells along with homemade bread that she had started that morning. Around 5:30 she heard Happy's motorcycle and went to open the door.

"Hi Kerry." He said kissing her.

"Hi Hap, come on in." He looked around her house.

"It's nice."

"Dinner should be ready soon."

Happy nodded and sat on the couch with Kerry as a awkward silence fell over them. They looked at each other and their lips were about to meet us the timer went off. Kerry took the shells out the over and put it on the table then put the meatballs and bread out as well.

"This is a lot of food." Happy said as Kerry nodded.

"I'm in the habit of cooking big meals for the family back home."

During dinner Kerry talked a bit more about her family, her cousins whom she was close with and their children. After dinner Happy offered to help Kerry clean up and they finished the clean up quickly.

"Kerry, I like you and before things of further I need you to know that I've got a past. I've been in jail." He lifted his shirt. "I've killed people." He said not looking up waiting for Kerry to tell him to leave.

"I don't care. I'm not a crow eater. I'm not with you because your in the club. There is something between us, something I've never felt before and I want this to happen. I want to be with you."

Happy finally lifted his head to see Kerry smiling.

"You really don't care?" He asked softly. Kerry shook her head. "Good."

Happy lifted her up as Kerry motioned to where her bedroom was. They were half out of their clothes when his phone went off.

"Oh fuck." He mumbled as he reached for the phone.

After a few grunts and a yes then closing his phone he started to get dressed.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll make it up to you ok?"

Kerry nodded and he gave her a quick kiss before leaving. Kerry kept herself busy for the next few days. Gemma called her to let her know that the club knew what happened to her and to let her know things were getting crazy with the club.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

On Saturday Happy drove to his mother's house. He knew the club was going into lockdown and he wanted to make sure she had everything she needed. Helen Lowman looked at her sister Harriet and gave her a nod as Happy rustled around in the kitchen checking the cabinets.

"When are we going to meet her?" Helen asked loudly as Harriet chuckled.

"Mom, I don't have time for this right now."

"You're the one who told us about her the other day." Harriet said as Happy stopped what he was doing.

"I like her a lot. She doesn't care about the club-"

"She cares about you, it's about time." Helen said with a smile. "Tell us about her."

"We like the same kinds of music and movies. Her name is Kerry and she's from Boston."

"What does she look like?" Harriet asked loudly.

"I have to go, it's getting late. You two should be all set. If you need anything just call me, ok?"

"We still want to meet here. You could at least bring a picture or something." Helen said kissing her son's cheek.

"Sure, ma."

Happy went out to his bike and drove back to Charming. Kerry came back from getting her hair cut to see Happy on his bike outside her house.

"You look good, girl." He said getting off his bike as Kerry got out of the car. "I have a few hours before I need to bring you to the clubhouse. We're going into lockdown and I want you safe there." Kerry went to open her mouth. "Your my girl and I want you safe." He said taking her hand as they walked to the door.

"Gemma told you all about what happened." Kerry said as Happy nodded.

"She said that you and Tara were helping her. Gemma has a soft spot for you." Happy locked the door and swung Kerry over his shoulder. "No one is going to interrupt us this time."

When they reached her room he put her down and went to work on her clothes.

"This is sexy as hell." He said cupped her lace clad breasts. "And they're real." He said with a chuckle.

"Why is that a surprise?" Kerry asked with a raised eyebrow. Happy shrugged.

"I have been thinking about how good it's going to feel being inside you." He said trailing kisses up her neck leaving a few marks. Kerry grabbed him through his pants.

"Oh fuck, your huge." She groaned as he grabbed her ass. Kerry worked on his pants and within seconds they were both naked. "It's been awhile so go slow ok?" Kerry whispered her cheeks flushed.

"Anything you want, babe."

Kerry climbed on the bed as Happy grabbed some condoms. He ran his hands up her leg.

"Fuck, you ready?" He asked as Kerry nodded biting her lip. "Shit, you are so fucking sexy." Happy positioned himself and slowly entered her. "Holy shit." He said as Kerry clung to his arms and she moved her hands to his back.

"Feels so good." Kerry moaned.

"Oh fuck." After a few slow thrusts Kerry wrapped her legs around him.

"Fuck me hard." She groaned.

"That's what I want to hear."

The headboard crashed into the wall as Happy slammed into her. It went on for some time until they both came and lay spent on the bed.

"That was amazing." Kerry said resting her head on his chest.

"That was unbelievable. I know this is soon and all but I want you to be my Old Lady, there is no way I'm giving you up now." He said rubbing her back.

"Good, that was mind-blowing." Happy looked at the wall.

"Fuck as much as I'd like round two here let's do it in the shower."

Kerry grinned. "Really?"

"I heard you red heads were insatiable and I'm all about it."

They took their time in the shower and it was well over an hour later when Kerry started packing a bag.

"How long do these things usually last? I need to call a substitute in."

"Most likely a day or 2." He said looking outside to see Tara getting into a car with Abel while Jax waited for them on his bike. Kerrie tossed in enough clothes for 3 days and then grabbed her computer, cell phone charger, and a few movies.

"Can we stop for a coffee?"

Happy nodded as he took her bag. "I'll follow you to the shop." He put Kerry's bag in the car then pinned her to the door. "I'm going to have a mighty hard time not fucking you when we get to the clubhouse."

Kerry smirked and ran her hands under his shirt.

"I'd like that." She whispered in his ear.

"Get in your car or I'm going to bend you over here." He said as she wiggled against him. He took a step back as Kerry got in her car and started the engine.

She drove to the coffee shop and Happy followed her inside putting an arm around her shoulder. A few of the customers looked at her and then him.

"Do you want anything?" Kerry asked while they waited in line.

"You know what I want." He said softly as she bit her lip.

Kerry ordered her drink and as they waited she spotted David Hale in the doorway his eyes wide. The Deputy chief was about his open his mouth as Happy moved his arm around her waist.

"Come on, let's go." He said as Kerry put her eyes down. "She's mine." Happy grumbled as David followed them outside.

"What the heck? Your involved with him?"

"Yes, she's involved with me. As of today she's my Old Lady." Happy said stepping in front of Kerry his arms crossed.

"Kerry, this is wrong. You can't be with him. Do you know what his nickname is? Aren't you like 20 years older then her?"

Happy dropped his hands to his side and clenched his fists.

"Kerry, get in the car." Happy said taking a step forward. Kerry got into the car and sat frozen. "You leave her alone, she's mine and I don't want you following her around. She doesn't want you." Happy said coldly.

"I don't believe this. Kerry, I want to talk to you." Happy motioned for her to go as he grabbed his helmet. "I should arrest you."

"For what?" Happy asked swinging his leg over his bike.

"Anything."

"Fuck you, Hale." Happy started his bike and sped off following Kerry to the garage. When they got there they were the last to arrive. "That fucking prick, he better stay the fuck away from you or I'll kill him." Happy said pacing as Kerry got out of the car. Jax stood back with a smirk.

"That seems to be going well." He said to Tara who shook her head.

"I need to call a substitute." Kerry said scrolling through her phone. She was lucky and the first woman she called would work Monday and Tuesday for her. Kerry said she'd be in touch if she needed another day.

"Promise to stay away from him. I want to fucking kill him for even thinking about you." Happy said slamming her car door after he got her bag.

"The whole coffee thing was a mistake-"

"Coffee thing? What coffee thing?"

"Oh shit, I thought you heard. I accidentally agreed to have coffee with him awhile back. It was nothing."

Happy was seething.

"So that's why he's like a puppy dog? Did you two…"

"Fuck no, geese. The last guy I was with was years ago. I've been avoiding Hale since then. Tig saw me there and he told Gemma. I thought you knew. It was painful and I ran off before he could ask me on a formal date." Happy made a grunting noise as Kerry took his hand. "I want to be with you, your so damn sexy." Kerry dropped her voice and made sure no one was close by. "No one has fucked me like you did today."

Happy was going to open his mouth to reply but Kerry wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

"Get a room!" Came a voice across the yard.

"Fuck you, Tig!" Happy said as they walked inside. Gemma came over to greet them.

"It's officially. The newest Old Lady." Happy said with a smile as Kerry flushed.

"I knew it! Let's get some drinks." Gemma said taking Kerry away.

"I'll go put this in my room." Happy said over his shoulder as Gemma started introducing Kerry to people as they passed. A few trampy looking women gave Kerry a glare and she matched their look and they averted their eyes.

"You have rank here now. Even though Hap is still a Nomad everyone here respects him. If any of these skanks give you trouble-"

"I can handle them." Kerry said as Gemma laughed.

"I bet you can." A blonde women poured some shots as Tara joined them at the bar. Kerry and Gemma did the shot as Tara shook her head.

Clay made a quick speech about the lockdown keeping everyone safe. Gemma took Kerry on a tour and introduced her to Opie's girlfriend, Lyla.

"Those are the porn girls." Gemma whispered as Kerry nodded. She noticed Happy talking to the other club members looking pissed and she assumed he was talking about Hale.

"What happened?" Gemma asked seeing Kerry's face.

"We ran into David while waiting for my coffee."

"How did that go? I assume ok since Hap is here and not at the station in cuffs."

"It was tense." Kerry said as Gemma nodded.

"Be patient, he's not used to this."

Kerry offered to help Gemma with the dinner prep for the large group. Tara joined in as did Lyla and some of her "friends."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The club was in and out of a room for meetings which Gemma explained was chapel and meetings were called church. Around dinner Clay announced they were going out and some of the Tacoma and Oregon club members would be staying as security. Happy pulled her to the side.

"We'll be ok don't worry." He said kissing the top of her head. She was tense since she saw how worried Gemma and Tara looked. "They are worriers. I've been in worse and come out swinging." He said taking her hands. "Just think about what we're going to do tonight." He mumbled into her ear.

"Don't tease."

"It's a promise."

The guys went to their bikes as Kerry joined Gemma, Tara, and Lyla.

"They'll come back." Gemma said her lip quivering.

Two of the Tacoma guys opened the gate as the motorcycles rolled out followed by the van. It seemed like hours before they heard the sound the the motorcycles returning. The guys all looked exhausted.

"Church now!" Clay said as they all filed in behind him.

The group came out a few minutes later a few went right out and many of them stayed around. Happy went over to Kerry and took her by the hand back to his dorm.

"We went after one of the guys who hurt Gemma our best 10 against his then fucking Hale showed up and arrested him. After that we were at the smoke shop of the guy behind all this and he and his daughter have been arrested. Hale showed up again. They had drugs in the shop and told him that." He said pacing.

"But everyone here is ok?"

Happy nodded.

"We'll have to take care of them when they get out. Unser is going to call Clay or Jax so we're here for the night."

Kerry nodded.

"I would like to stay here but we should go out with everyone else." He muttered.

"Whatever you want to do." Happy smirked. "As much as I'd like to take you up on that-"

"Don't be fresh." Kerry said as he slapped her butt.

"Come on." He took her hand as they joined the group. Some of the guys were being cleaned up while most were nursing beers.

"Honestly I never thought I'd see the day." Tig said sitting next to them on a couch.

"Don't be an asshole." Happy grumbled.

"This is making me and the other guys look bad. You go and score a hottie now there's high expectations for us." Tig said as Kerry laughed.

"I think Mrs. Nelson, the 5th grade teacher is a widower." Kerry said as Tig made a face.

"No way, she's the crazy cat lady. Any of those hot young teachers single?"

Kerry shook her head.

"Damn, oh well. Didn't you say you had a sister?"

"Oh hell no. I'm working on getting her back together with her ex." Kerry said sipping her beer.

"Hey I'm insulted."

"Tiggy, her sister is not your type. She looks like someone who wants Mr. GQ." Gemma said as Tig sighed.

"I did try." He mumbled walking away.

"Am I right?" Gemma asked as Kerry laughed.

"Oh yea, that's Kathryn all right."

Everyone hung around for awhile making small talk. It was late when Kerry and Happy went back to his room. He yawned a bit as he stripped down to his boxers.

"Can I hold you for awhile?" He asked looking down.

"Of course." Kerry stripped down and climbed in bed. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I still can't believe your here with me. Guys like me don't end up with girls like you. You should be with-"

"Don't ever say that. I want to be here. This is right." She said kissing his chest.

Happy was quiet for awhile.

"I joined the club when I was young. It was always just mom and I. Aunt Harriet would help us out. When I turned 18 I wanted to do something but I hated school and barely got by. I started prospecting when I was 19 and was patched in a year later. Since my family was so small I was looking for my place and I found it. This is my family and I've done everything they needed but most people couldn't bring themselves to do. I never thought I'd settle down or find anyone that would have me other then a crow. I just want you to be sure about all of this."

"I'm not leaving. My family used to be everything to me and after I had a falling out with my parents it's been hard. I was going through a tough time after my last boyfriend and a friend suggested that I date a girl. My parents found out and my mom in particular flipped shit. She said I would burn in hell and I was a disgrace to the family. That was the last time I talked to them, she threw me out and told me to never come back. Kathryn still talks to me but doesn't tell them that she does. I keep in touch with my uncle and his kids but it's not the same."

"That sucks. I've done a lot worse and no one has ever said that to me."

It was early in the morning when they both fell asleep from exhaustion. A short while later there was banging on the door.

"Get up. We're going to the station!" Said a loud voice.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon." Happy muttered climbing out of bed and dressing quickly.

Kerry rolled over and fell back asleep. She woke up a few hours later to find the clubhouse nearly empty. Piney was sitting at the bar.

"Everyone is out. Lockdown is lifted if you want to go home." He said.

"I'll help clean up." Piney nodded as Kerry got a trash bag and started filling it.

A hour later the guys were back and talking to Unser.

"It's safe to go home." Happy said surprised to see her still at the clubhouse.

"This girl is a keeper, she stuck around and helped clean up the bottles and trash." Piney said as Clay motioned for them all into the room.

"Tara, Abel, and Gemma are at my house with Half Sack." Jax said as Happy walked over to her.

"This shouldn't be too long. I'll stop by after." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Ok, I'll head home."

Kerry arrived home to see no car in the driveway next door. She went inside then checked the locks on her doors and windows then went to take a bath. When she was done she went into the kitchen and made some cookies and peaked out to see no car in the driveway next door. She was in the middle of melting chocolate for brownies when she heard a car then a motorcycle. Half Sack looked rattled and Kerry decided it was best to stay in the house. After making the brownies she laid on the couch falling asleep. She was woken up by banging on her door. Happy was there looking half crazed.

"Your safe, thank god." He said kissing her and then lead her back to the couch.

"Gemma is on the run, she killed Polly Zobelle. Half Sacks is dead and the guy tied up Tara and kidnapped Abel."

"Shit, I-I was going to go over but I was baking and then I was tired-"

"Your ok, that's all that matters right now. We tried to get to Abel but Cameron has him on a boat." Happy's voice cracked and Kerry hugged him.

"Is Gemma ok?"

"She's with Unser."

Kerry nodded.

"I can call my friend who has Irish connections and see-"

"Let's wait and see what Clay and Jax say."

For a few days everyone was on edge. They ran down any leads on Cameron and came up short. Tig was now with Gemma and she had no idea that Abel was gone. With Clay's ok Kerry had made a call to the family friend that had Irish connections, they had heard rumors that both Cameron and now Jimmy were not in good terms with the Irish Kings. This information was something but more digging was needed to find out where Cameron was.

Kerry had attended Half Sack's wake at Happy's side. He had pinned her to the ground during the shooting, he had made sure she didn't see David Hale's mangled body after the van ran him down. Kerry had been rattled but Happy promised he would keep her safe and she knew he meant it.

Happy had now pretty much moved into Kerry's house in the few short weeks they had been together. While Jax was thinking over what he wanted to do Happy took the opportunity to have Kerry meet his family. Happy shifted his weight nervously. Kerry was meeting his mother and aunt for the first time. She had made some food that he had brought them once but today was the big day. Kerry glanced in the mirror and gave herself a smile. Happy had promised that his mother would love her as would his aunt. Kerry had insisted on making lasagna and an apple pie. She would drive and he was going to ride his motorcycle. She walked down the stairs as he picked up the pie.

"You look perfect." He said as she smiled.

"Thanks, I'm ready when you are." Happy helped bring the food out to the car and they were on their way.

When he stopped at a right light he smirked hearing her singing along to Aerosmith. In the short time they had known each other things had just fallen into place. They both enjoyed horror movies and classic rock. She was an amazing cook and he was getting spoiled eating at her house often. Kerry liked tattoos, she had two and Happy had drawn out a Mickey and Minnie tat that she wanted on her foot, he had also started sketching a crow but had not shown her yet. When they arrived at the house two women were in the doorway.

"There's my boy!" One of them said hugging Happy.

"Hi Ma, this is Kerry-"

"She's beautiful. You didn't tell us how pretty she is. I'm Harriet, Happy's aunt." The slightly taller woman said giving Kerry a hug.

"Har, don't hog her. I'm Helen."

"It's great to meet you." Kerry said as Helen gave her a squeeze.

"I'm so glad to meet you too." She said softly. "That casserole you sent over was delicious."

"Kerry made some lasagna and apple pie." Happy said as Harriet led the way into the house. She and Helen gave a tour, both women were full of questions. Kerry answered them all and complemented the decorations in the house. Harriet who was a former middle school teacher was thrilled that Kerry was a teacher as well. Happy relaxed seeing his mother and aunt getting along with Kerry. During dinner Happy got a call on his cell and didn't look pleased.

"Need to go?" Helen asked.

"After dessert and I'll make sure Kerry gets home ok." Helen nodded, she was used to her son needing to leave quickly.

"This is delicious, Kerry." Harriet said as Helen nodded.

Right after dinner they had the pie. Good-byes and were quick, Happy asked her to come to the clubhouse since the meeting was also going to involve the vote for his SAMCRO membership.

"How did it go?" Jax asked as Happy nodded.

"Good, it went really good." Jax smiled as Tig joined them.

"Mom give the seal of approval?"

"You all are gossip queens." Happy muttered.

"Did-" Juice was about to speak when Jax motioned for him to stop.

Gemma pulled Kerry away asking her how the meeting went. She had just returned and was still in hiding.

When everyone arrived at the table Clay and Jax asked for the vote for Happy and Kozik. Everyone said yes for Happy but Tig said no for Kozik. The next few days were a blur, Gemma ended up in the hospital under protected custody.

The night before they were due to leave for Ireland Happy tattooed Kerry with his crow on her left shoulder. The morning they were due to leave Kerry finished up some snacks.

"How are you feeling?" Happy asked looking over his work.

"Good, this is nothing compared to the one of my lower back."

"It looks good on you." He said kissing her shoulder.

After another quickie that made almost late for the departure from TM Kerry stood back with Lyla and Piney as the guys left.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

While Happy was in Belfast Kerry got a call from her sister. Kathryn was going to Sacramento with her boyfriend for a business trip and wanted her to meet him. Kerry had not seen Tara much, from the look of it she was staying at her dad's house and after getting her voicemail twice Kerry decided to give her space. She had gone by TM a few times to help with oil changes since Tig, Kozik, and Piney were running the place. The second day Kerry was helping out Tig came up behind her.

"You look sexy in the jumpsuit." Kerry moved quick swinging and giving him a black eye. Piney started laughing as Kozik looked up to see Tig holding his face. "Whoops, quick reflexes. I used to bartend so…"

"Shit, you sure as hell don't hit like a girl."

"Sorry, I'll go get some ice."

As Kerry walked away she could hear Kozik snickering.

"I told you that would happen." Piney said with a chuckle.

A few days into the trip they had gotten word that things in Belfast were ok, Gemma had gone with them, and even though things had not originally gone to plan they had found Abel and were coming home. The one time Kerry spoke to Happy it was the night she hit Tig. Happy found it all funny and explained it was part of a test that was given to Old Ladies early on.

The day before the guys were due to fly home Kerry drove to Sacramento to meet with Kathryn and her boyfriend, Lance, for dinner. Kerry wasn't impressed with him right away, he looked like Ken doll.

"Why should I let you date my sister?"

Lance's face looked shocked as he turned Kathryn.

"Is she serious? I've answered her questions about my life and now this?!" Lance stood up. "I don't have to deal with this crap. Either come with me or get your stuff."

"We'll come get my stuff." Kathryn said. Lance stormed out of dinner and Kathryn looked at her sister then laughed.

"Where did you find that charmer?" Kerry mumbled driving Kathryn back to the hotel.

"At a bar."

"Are you pissed?"

Kathryn shrugged.

"No, he wasn't anything special. Ker, you know me better then anyone and I trust your opinion. So if I stick around for a few days can I meet your guy? Why didn't he come with you?"

"Umm… well he's in Belfast helping a friend out but he should be back tomorrow night."

"Good, I want to meet him. You seem to be doing well. You look good, you've gotten thin and what's that?" Kathryn said as Kerry pulled into the parking lot.

"What's what?" She asked playing dumb.

"The new tattoo on your shoulder. I saw it earlier but I can't see what it is."

"It's a crow." Kerry said getting out of the car.

"A crow. I thought your next one was a Disney tat."

"My next one will be. Happy drew this and did it before he left for Belfast."

"So is that his real name?"

"Yes it's his real name."

"And you met his mom."

"Yes, and his aunt. They are great."

"Good."

The girls got Kathryn's bag and Kerry drove back to Charming. Kathryn woke up the next morning to see Kerry making breakfast as well as starting dinner in the crockpot.

"Aren't you ambitious?" Kathryn said getting some coffee.

"I'm going to meet Happy at the hanger and some stuff is going on with a friend so we might be back late."

Kathryn nodded and sat down for breakfast. The girls hung around the house watching movies and talking until Kerry got a call.

"I'm going now. Have dinner and relax."

Kathryn nodded.

"I hope everything is ok. You seem tense."

"It will be."

Kerry hugged her sister and then headed out. She arrived at the hanger as everyone was getting off the plane. Kerry jumped into Happy's arms.

"I've missed you." She whispered as he nodded.

"Me too." He said spinning her a bit.

"My sister is at home. She flew in two days ago with her now ex on a business trip. She's flying back home in 2 days."

"So I get to meet your family now?" Happy asked with a smirk putting Kerry back down and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"The only immediate family member I talk to."

Kerry said with a forced smile and then she walked over to see Abel who was being fussed over by Gemma.

"I'm so glad your safe. I missed you little man." Kerry said as Abel gave her a giggle.

"Still the favorite. Hey Tig, nice shiner." Gemma said giving Kerry a smile.

Everyone went back to the clubhouse. Kerry sat with Gemma and Abel as the members talked about what to do about Tara who was missing.

"So do we all get to meet your sister or just Hap?"

"It might be a lot for her to meet everyone."

"Well… I would like to meet her before I go to jail." Gemma said as Kerry took Abel who put his hands in her hair.

"Gemma, I don't think Clay or Jax or any of the guys are going to let you go to jail."

After a rather long meeting or what seemed like a long meeting everyone came out. Some of the guys were going to look for Salazar.

"Come on, I want to meet that sister of yours." Happy said extending his hand. Gemma took Abel.

"I'll bring her by tomorrow to meet you."

Gemma nodded and smiled.

"Good, good night you two." Happy got on his bike following Kerry home. The lights were on and Kerry unlocked the door to see Kathryn on the computer.

"Crap, I gotta go. Bye."

Kerry smirked hearing the voice of Buck, Kathryn's ex saying "goodnight princess."

"Kathryn, this is Happy. Happy this is my baby sister Kathryn."

Happy put out his hand but Kathryn surprised him with a hug.

"So your the guy my sister is crazy about?" Kathryn stood back like she was inspecting him then started to laugh. "You two look perfect. Mom and dad would shit but this is perfect." Kathryn said with a smile as Happy looked at Kerry who had turned pink. "Oh I should explain. Kerry always a short list of what she was looking for and you are exactly it."

Happy started to laugh and put an arm around Kerry kissing the top of her head.

"Aww… I won't say you two are cute because that would be weird but you two complement each other and I'm glad to see Kerry smiling again."

Kathryn had waited to eat so the three of them sat down for dinner. They had some laughs and Kathryn announced she was exhausted with a fake yawn.

"Don't worry about me, I sleep with my iPod on." She said as Kerry hit her arm.

The next morning Happy went to the clubhouse to help look for Tara and Kerry brought Kathryn by to meet Gemma. Kathryn spotted a few of the club members and insisted Kerry introduce her to then.

"This will be fun." Kerry said to Gemma.

"Whose he? He's cute?" Kathryn said motioning to Kozik as she gave him a wink.

"That's Herman. He's good friends with Happy."

Kerry introduced them and then suggested she take Kathryn to see her school.

"Nice rushing me off." Kathryn said with a pout.

"Everyone is busy." Kerry said turning on her car.

"But he was cute. Is he single? Who would have thought someone in a motor cycle club would be hot?" Kathryn said as Kerry drove to her school.

"So you were talking to Buck last night." Kerry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we are talking. If I accept the job offer I told you about then I could move back to Boston and he's gotten a job as a paralegal and gotten his own place."

"See? He got himself together like you asked."

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"Just because you approve of him doesn't mean we're getting back together. He still smokes and I hate that."

Kerry gave Kathryn a tour of her school and they went out to lunch before going back to the house. Shortly after they arrived Happy called her and told her that they found Salazar and he had Tara in a hostage situation. Kerry was on edge waiting for news which she received a short time later when Happy called and said she was safe, Jax had gone in to get her and Salazar was dead. Happy told her to come to the clubhouse and Kathryn was invited. Kathryn started running around finding something to wear. Kerry went to change and she was waiting for Kathryn who ended up in a dress with heels.

"That is too much. Everyone will be in jeans. Heck I'm over dressed most the time." Kerry said as Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Kathryn, I'm serious. There are going to be women doing crazy shit tonight and I want you to promise me you won't get piss drunk and be foolish. If you and Buck are talking-"

"I'll behave." Kathryn said with a pout.

When they arrived the party was in full swing. Everyone was congratulating Tara and Jax about their "baby." Kerry gave Tara a hug.

"Thanks for keeping the secret."

Kerry had been the first to ask Tara if she was pregnant and sat with her while she took some at home tests.

"You knew too!" Jax asked as Kerry nodded.

"It's a girl thing, we pick up on this stuff. This is my sister Kathryn." Jax shook her hand and Tara gave her a hug.

"You two really are opposites."

Kerry was dressed in a pair of black pants and a tank top with flip flops and Kathryn did look like she was going to a club. Kerry introduced Kathryn to Bobby and Tig.

"So here's the famous sister-"

"She's off limits, Tig." Kerry said pointing a finger at him.

"Your sister gave me this shiner. I snuck up on her while she was helping in the shop."

"Who gave you the other one?"

Tig frowned.

"Kozik." He mumbled as Bobby snickered.

"What about your friend, when she visits is she off limits too?" Bobby asked sipping his beer.

"Mary is free to make her own decisions. Heck I chased off that guy Kathryn was dating with a few questions, he was a real winner."

"When is Mary coming out?"

"In July, we are going to Disneyland for a few days then she's coming back here for a few days. I'm trying to convince her to move out here." Kerry said as Kathryn nodded.

"But not me?" She said with a pout.

"Nope, I think your meant for big city living. You'd get bored here."

Kerry introduced Kathryn to Lyla and Opie. She and Lyla started talking about her dress. Kathryn was excited to talk about designers, Lyla didn't know the designers but her interest kept Kathryn talking. Kerry got pulled into a conversation about the Charming schools with Piney who was worried about how Ellie and Kenny were doing in school. She promised to talk to their teachers and offered to work with them on anything they needed extra help with.

"Hap, you got a great gal here. Thanks for your help." Kerry looked to see Kathryn approaching Kozik.

"I told him she's off limits." Happy said hugging Kerry from behind.

"Thanks." Kozik was quick to avoid Kathryn saying he needed to go out for a smoke. Kathryn pouted and decided to give up the chase.

"You and your sister really are opposites." Gemma said going over to sit with Kathryn.

The party got in full swing when Lyla and Opie announced they were getting married.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The next day Kerry and Happy drove Kathryn to the airport.

"I gotta tell you something." Happy said as Kerry drove back on the highway.

"Ok."

"We are going to be arrested soon, Opie and Piney and Chibs will be out with Kozik."

"For what?"

"Some dumb shit that happened before we got together, we shouldn't be in too long a year or so at most."

Kerry gripped her knees.

"Can I visit you?" She mumbled.

"I don't know, it's going to be hard-"

"Hap, I can't go that long without at least seeing you. I love you." She said her lip quivering.

"Don't cry." He said taking one of her hands and kissing it. "When we get home we're spending the rest of the day in bed. I have everything set up for mom and aunt Harriet and I'm leaving money for you, not that you need it."

"Jax is going to miss the baby being born." Kerry said softly.

"Tara has you, Gemma, Lyla, and the guys that are out. It'll work out. I-I should have told you this before I gave you my crow, I should have given you an out."

"I don't want an out. I want this. I want us. I want you."

When they arrived back at the house Happy handed her a folder.

"Incase anything happens to my mom. It's all in here. I put a duffle bag in the closet with some cash, if you need more let mom know she had access to my accounts I didn't have time to put you on them."

Kerry didn't say anything but put down the folder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said softly.

"Let's not do this now. I want this." He said cupping her breasts and then moving his hands lower. "And this."

"Happy, I need you." She whispered before kissing him as they backed up against the wall. Kerry's shirt was almost off as the doorbell rang and then banging on the door.

"This better not be anyone from the club or I'll kill them." Happy said stalking to the door and swinging it open.

It was a group of young girls selling girl scout cookies. Kerry quickly adjusted her shirt and took over.

"It's Ms. O'Brien from school." One of the little girls said.

"Hi girls."

"My neighbor is in your class. Her name is Tina."

Kerry smiled.

"You must be Rachel, she talks about you all the time."

The little girl smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Tina thinks your great as does her mom. I'm Sandy." The mom said shaking Kerry's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

After buying a few boxes the girls were on their way.

"Come on, girl. Your mine for the rest of the day."

In the early afternoon Happy surprised her when he offered to make dinner.

"Stay here, no, on second thought come down stairs. If I say stay in bed the food will go to waste." Happy pulled on his boxers and tee shirt and walked out of the room.

Kerry checked her phone. Kathryn had texted saying she was back in New York. Happy made a chicken stir-fry. Kerry had joined him in the kitchen watching him cook.

"What?" He said looking up to see Kerry smiling.

"This is nice. Did your mom teach you?"

"Yea, it took a long time of her trying to teach me before I learned. She said it would be worth it some day and here we are."

Kerry put her arms around his waist.

"Do you like dogs?"

Happy chuckled.

"Love them."

"Good, I think I'm going to adopt one after my trip with Mary. I grew up having a dog and I miss it."

"When I get out I want to meet your friend."

"Ha…. she's my opposite just like Kathryn. Mary is a good Catholic girl. The only things we have in common are chick flicks, a love of Disney, and we are both teachers." Kerry said with a laugh.

"You two met in high school?"

"Yea, we were in the same home room. She was pretty quiet and found her place with the campus ministry and I was in with the athletes. We were friendly in school since we had a few classes together. I lost touch with her after high school but we ended up in the same masters program and have been close since then."

"Besides the guys in the club, you, and my mom and aunt are all I have. Your lucky to have friends and your cousins and uncle."

"I'm sure you'll meet them sometime. My uncle wants to visit sometime and one of my cousins is thinking of moving out here and trying to get in with Pixar since he's an animator and also does some graphic design."

After dinner the pair ended up back in bed before having another quickie in the shower before heading to TM. Everything happened quickly, Jax returned and then everything seemed to spiral out. The guys were calling Jax a traitor and a rat. Tara was hugging and kissing Jax as ATF arrested him. Gemma was sobbing. Happy looked to Kozik.

"Keep my girl safe." He said as Kerry looked on helplessly. She managed to hug him one last time as the guys were shoved into a van.

Kerry who was in shock was trying to comfort Gemma who was a mess. Tara looked like she was barely holding herself together. Gemma and Kerry took to drinking before Tara made sure they were all home safely. Kerry curled up in the bed hugging her pillow as she cried.

The next day Tara and Gemma filed Kerry in on what had happened. The guys would be in jail for 14 months. Stahl and Jimmy had been found dead. Kerry and Tara now had dinner together almost every night. They took turns between houses. Gemma sometimes joined them. Kerry spent Sunday afternoons with Harriet and Helen. She usually cooked with them or brought over enough food to last the week.

Gemma visited Clay weekly and Tara saw Jax often. Kerry asked Lowen about Happy and at first he did not want any visitors. Gemma who was with her when Lowen passed on that piece of news tried to comfort her.

"I told him I wanted to see him. Gemma, why is he doing this?" Kerry muttered wiping her cheeks not wanting Gemma to see her cry.

"Go ahead and cry. You have every right to. Honey, I bet Happy thinks he's protecting you. The next time I go I'll talk to Clay and he can pass along the message that you want to see him." Kerry nodded as Gemma rubbed her back. "It's not always easy being an Old Lady."

It was nearly 3 months later when Happy allowed Kerry to visit. She did her best not to be emotional but tears started to spill from her eyes and right away Happy tensed up.

"Don't cry. I can't do this if your crying." He said looking away.

"I've just missed you so much." Kerry said looking down at her hands trying to calm herself. "Your mom and aunt are doing good." Kerry mumbled.

"Good, I'm glad. Is everything ok with you?"

Kerry finally looked up.

"Yes, I got my permanent teaching license for California since I was working on a transfer license. I've been helping Ellie and Kenny with their school work. Piney was worried about them."

Happy looked out the window not knowing what else to say.

"I don't think you should come back right away. I don't like having you come here." Happy said as Kerry bit her lip.

"Ok." She said softly.

"It's not that I don't want to see you, I do but this place isn't good and you shouldn't have to be here."

"I'm here for you." Kerry said with a frown.

"Your taking this the wrong way. I mean your too good to be here." Happy said standing up. "Thank you for visiting. I'll see you when I get out." Happy motioned for the guard as Kerry gripped the table.

That was their first "fight" and instead of going home she went to visit Helen. Helen could tell by Kerry's face what happened.

"Oh Kerry, dear, my son isn't the easiest to get along with. He thinks that not letting you visit is the best course of action and he'll stick to it. I am glad you two are together. He is a different man, it's been years since I've seen his eyes light up the way they do when you two were together. I'm not getting any younger and my health isn't what is used to be. Give him some time and maybe he'll change his mind, he doesn't let us visit either." Helen said squeezing Kerry's hand.

In July Kerry flew to Anaheim for her Disneyland trip with Mary. After the first night in the park Kerry had a few too many drinks and broke down in tears. She didn't say much but Mary was worried about her. The next morning Kerry popped a few ibuprofen and acted if the night before never happened. Mary returned to Charming with Kerry. She looked at the life Kerry was building for herself and after meeting Gemma and Tara she decided that her friend needed the extra support.

"If you can help me find a job in the next week I'm moving here." Mary announced after returning home from church.

Kerry was sitting on the couch holding a picture frame, it was a picture of her and Happy from the clubhouse the night Kathryn visited. It was the only picture she had of him, they weren't even looking at the camera when Gemma took the picture. Kerry hugged her friend and then quickly grabbed her computer and searching for jobs. While she searched Kerry called a few of the teachers she worked with and one of them knew of a position open in Stockton at a Catholic school.

Mary found her resume on her e-mail and after meeting with Mary she was offered the job. It was for a half day preschool teacher and the additional hours in the day she would support the kindergarten classroom. Mary was thrilled and Kerry offered her the guest room. Kerry offered to fly back to Boston with Mary to help her pack and such but Mary said she would do it on her own. Gemma was glad to see Kerry's disposition change with the news of her friend moving.

Tara had become distant during her pregnancy. Kerry had been helping Lyla with planning the wedding but they had nothing in common except they were both in love with someone in the MC.

The months seemed to tick by. Happy didn't ask for another visit and Kerry had decided to start training for a half marathon to keep herself busy. The longest road race she had done to date was a 10k and due to her competitive nature she had placed second in the race for her age group. The guys had been in over a year when Happy got called in by Lowen. Gemma and Tara with with her.

"What's going on?" Happy asked. Gemma looked visibly upset and Tara had an arm around Gemma.

"We're here about Kerry." Lowen looked at Tara but Gemma started talking.

"Kerry's in the hospital. She'll be ok but your mom asked us to come and tell you."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Has Kerry mentioned any health problems?" Happy nodded. "She is in the hospital because of her endometriosis. Gemma was the one who found her, she was curled up on the couch and was in a lot of pain. Kerry had surgery this morning and they removed the endometrial growths, the doctors were hoping for a laparoscopy which would have been less healing time but an open surgery was needed. Kerry will be in the hospital for about a week and then she go home. Luckily Mary, who just moved out, is going to stay with her. We'll of course be helping out."

"How's my mom and aunt?"

"They are perfect. Kerry took great care of them."

"Shit, I feel like a real idiot now. When she came to visit I was hard on her-"

"Hap, she's a fighter. Kerry hasn't given up on you. The poor girl was so upset thinking she couldn't have children-"

"Kerry had a great doctor and that won't be a problem if you two want to have little ones in the future." Tara said as Happy wiped at his cheeks.

"Fuck." He muttered taking a deep breath. "She's really ok? When I saw you all sitting her and you said she was in the hospital, shit I almost died." Happy said wiping another tear. "I love her so much, Gemma. Tell her that."

Gemma nodded with a smile.

"You'll be telling her soon. In 2 more months." Lowen said standing.

"I'll tell her." Gemma said as the three woman left.

The last two months of the sentence seemed like an eternity to Happy. He was on edge and the other guys had to stop him from starting fights and extending his sentence. The day they were released Jax, Clay, Bobby, Tig, and Happy were met outside Stockton with their bikes.

"I'm going right home." Happy said as Phil shook his head.

"Kerry's at the clubhouse with Gemma and everyone else. I told her you'd come home and she wanted to be with everyone else." Kozik said as Happy and the other guys climbed on their bikes.

As the MC arrived in Charming they were stopped by the Sheriff Roosevelt. Wen the bikes rolled into the TM lot all the Old Ladies and children were assembled. Kerry who was sitting at the picnic tables with Mary winced from getting up quickly.

"Take it easy." Mary said as Kerry rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Gemma asked as Kerry nodded. Everyone were greeting their Old Man and Happy took his time walking over.

"Are you ok?" Happy asked looking at his boots.

"I'm better now. I've missed you." Kerry hugged him and moved away quickly as Mary rushed over.

"Come on and sit."

Before Kerry could move Happy scoped her up.

"Come on, we'll go inside." Happy said as Mary followed.

"Hap, this is Mary. Marry, this is Happy."

"I told Kerry we should have waited at the house. She's just getting around the house on her own without any pain meds. She has a follow up this week." Mary said as Tara came in.

"Are you ok?" Tara asked as Kerry nodded.

"I'm fine, just moved too fast. I'll rest for the rest of the afternoon until the wedding."

"Is that really a good idea?" Happy asked kneeling down next to the couch.

"I can't do that to Lyla. Tara and I are her bridesmaids."

"Your as stubborn as your Old Man." Gemma said handing Kerry a bottle of water.

"I'll be ok. I just need to move slower then usual."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Happy went to see his mother while Mary took Kerry home. Mary was going to watch Abel and Thomas during the wedding at Jax and Tara's house. Kerry fell asleep on the couch for a few hours and she woke up as Happy came through the door and spotted a good size black lab laying next to her on the floor. The dog jumped up barking as Kerry's eyes opened.

"Kasey, shhh…." The dog quieted and sat down. "This is Kasey, she's 10 months old." Kerry put a hand out to pat Kasey as the dog relaxed. Happy knelt down and patted her as she licked his cheek.

"Are you sure your ok to go? I can stay here with you."

"I want to go. Lyla is so excited and I missed out on the bachelorette party. Maybe it can just be an early night."

"You might not see me around the wedding much, I have some club stuff-"

"I just got you back."

Happy frowned.

"I hate myself for the way I talked to you when you came to Stockton. When I saw Gemma and Tara with Lowen I nearly lost it. I can't loss you, your my reason for living."

Kerry went to stand but Happy shook his head.

"Rest."

"Come here." Kerry said putting out her hand. "I love you. I'm ok, I was so scared you didn't want me and then this happened-"

"But your ok, right? Tara said-"

"Yes, I'm ok at my 4 week appointment they confirmed that I will still be able to have children."

"You'll be a good mom."

"Will you come with me to my appointment this week?"

"Of course, anything you need?"

"I should start getting ready."

Happy helped Kerry stand and made sure she made it up the stairs ok before going to make some phone calls. Almost 2 hours later Tara and Kerry went to go pick up Lyla. The ride to the Wahewa Reservation was spent talking about how beautiful Lyla looked and going over the plans for the wedding.

When the women arrived Piney was waiting for them since he was going to walk Lyla in. Tara and Kerry took their spots and a few moments later Lyla walked in with Piney, Ellie was holding the back of Lyla's dress. The ceremony itself was quick and then the party got started. Everyone was drinking and dancing.

"You girls look great." Gemma said to Tara and Kerry who were sitting watching the dance floor.

"Where is your friend?" Tig asked with a smirk.

"You let that lass be. She's a nice girl." Chibs said as Kerry chuckled.

"Mary is on babysitting duty." Gemma said as Tig pulled up a chair.

"She's single-"

"Let her be." Chibs said giving Tig a light shove before walking off.

"I think the Scot has a crush. Mary's a nice girl and all but not Old Lady material, she's too nice." Gemma said as Kerry nodded.

"I want a dance with my girl." Jax said taking Tara's hand. Clay came over for Gemma and they joined Opie and Lyla who were already on the dance floor.

"Let's go." Tig said standing up. Kerry shook her head. "Come on, no funny business. I promise." Kerry stood up and took Tig's hand. Half way through the dance Happy tapped on Tig's shoulder.

"Let me dance with my Old Lady."

"I was wondering where you were."

"Just switching jobs with Kozik. I wanted to be able to keep an eye on you." Kerry smiled and rested her head against Happy's chest. "You look beautiful. Everyone else might have been looking at the bride but not me."

"You look handsome."

When the song was over Happy made sure Kerry took a break and went to get her a drink.

"I'll have a beer."

"Oh no you won't. Water is best." Tara said as Kerry frowned.

"I'm not taking the pain meds any more." Kerry said with a pout.

"Let her have a beer, Doc." Clay said as Tara frowned.

"Fine, I'll listen." Kerry said with a sigh. Tara and Jax didn't stay around long and once they left Gemma handed Kerry a drink.

"I got your back." Gemma said sitting down since they guys were congregated at the edge of the party. "How are you doing?"

"I'm going stir crazy. The doctor better give me the all clear to go back to work because if I stay home any more I will seriously loose it."

"Mary had been taking good care of you."

"She's a good friend. I think the move has been good for her. It's the first time she's been away from her family and now she can spread her wings."

"Really? She's been with her family the whole time?"

"I thought my family sheltered me. Mary grew up in the suburbs and she commuted to college. I commuted to school too but I moved out and lived with friends. I just couldn't stand the thought of living with people I didn't know, her parents wouldn't let her. Her parents were trying to set her up with some guy from her church back home so this saved her." Kerry said with a chuckle.

"Did you call your mother back?"

Kerry frowned.

"No, I'm not sure I will. I don't want to open up old wounds."

"You hardly ever talk about them."

"There isn't much to say. I had a good childhood but when I started questioning the Catholic church it made them uneasy. Then when I dated a girl they told me I was dead to them and I was disgrace to the family."

Happy was watching Kerry and Gemma. He noticed Kerry tense up and was now gripping her beer bottle he walked over.

"Hon, I'm sorry. That is terrible. It really is. I shouldn't have even brought it up. I just know how it feels to live with regret about splitting with family. My parents stopped talking to me when I married TJ, they never acknowledged my kids or anything. My father really hates Clay."

Happy looked at Gemma and then Kerry.

"I'm going to get a refill." Gemma said standing and leaving the two.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, Gemma was asking me about my parents. My mother called and left a message on my phone about a week ago."

Happy frowned and sat down.

"I don't think I'm going to call her back."

"What did she say?" Kerry pulled out her cell phone and played the message.

"Kerry, it's your mother. Kathryn said you were in the hospital and I just want to make sure your ok." Kerry put the phone back in her bag.

"I haven't talked or seen them in 4 years. She's trying to act like we have a relationship now. I bet she heard from Uncle Mike about how I'm doing. I told Kathryn to give them no information. Uncle Mike has been trying to get them to come around even though I asked him not to. He means well and he knows if Aunt Kelly was alive she would have tried to fix this."

"And what did Gemma say?"

"She didn't pick a side but said that she had a falling out with her parents and she regrets it." Happy paused for a minute.

"Give yourself some time to think about it." Kerry covered her mouth trying not to yawn. "Come on, time to go home."

Kerry pouted a bit.

"Nope, that's not going to work. You need your rest." Happy went to tell Clay he was leaving as Kerry gave Lyla a small wave. Lyla made her way over dragging Opie with her.

"Thank you for being here. I know it was a lot."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

"Thanks for being here, Kerry." Opie said as Kerry slowly stood up. Happy came over putting an arm around her.

"Have a good night, you two." He said before helping Kerry over to his bike. "Shit, I can have-"

"It's not a long ride home. I can do it."

"But-"

"Hap, I'm ok. It's late and I'll be fine."

"I can have someone bring a car."

"No, I don't want to wait." Kerry said covering her mouth again as she yawned. Happy handed Kerry his helmet and got on the bike as Kerry climbed on behind him.

The ride home was slow at every stop sign or red light Happy checked to make sure Kerry was ok. When they got home he insisted she wait at the bike for him to unlock the door and he carried her upstairs.

"I really am ok." Kerry muttered.

"Don't complain, woman." He said as Kerry laughed. Mary was watching a movie since she was going to stay over instead of driving back to her apartment in Stockton. Kerry started her bedtime routine and after changing out of her dress she was checking on her scar.

"It's healing up well." Happy said from his spot on the bed.

"It is. My scar from the laparoscopy was so small but this-"

"It's a battle wound." Happy said as Kerry nodded. "I read up on your condition in Stockton."

"It sucks that my body doesn't work normally. I'm hoping this surgery keeps things manageable for a few years. I had the laparoscopy when I was 22 so it lasted over 5 years."

"Does Kathryn have it too?"

"No, they thought she might because she had some symptoms. I'm glad she didn't because she couldn't cope. She can barely deal with the headache. I would hate to see her with the pains I had, some days I could only stay curled up in the fetal position and even then the pain was bad."

Kerry climbed into bed as Happy scooted closer to her.

"I've missed this, being this close to you."

Kerry smiled.

"Me too." She whispered.

"Shit, should I take Kasey for a walk?"

"Mary said she would when she got home."

"Oh good."

"I'm sure she'll give her a walk first thing in the morning since she's up at like 5 every day."

The next day Happy went to the clubhouse and Kerry stayed on the couch watching movies with Mary.

"This sucks. If I watch another chick flick I'm gonna claw my eyes out." Kerry muttered as Mary frowned.

"But they're so good!"

"Every once and awhile. Can't we watch a horror movie or an action movie? I'm so sick of love stories."

Mary made a face.

"Ok, let's go out then and lets drop some brownies by the clubhouse."

"But-"

"No buts, let's go." Kerry went to reach for her purse and Mary stood.

"I'm driving though."

"That's cool. Let's get coffee and maybe just drive around."

"Your guy is gonna be mad. He asked me make sure you rested. He is kind of intimating." Mary said as Kerry smirked.

"Only sometimes. I can't be in the house anymore it's driving me crazy, the doctor better give me the all clear for work and sex because I can't-"

"To much information!" Mary said covering her ears.

"Oh please, Mary, you need to get laid. How long has it been? Longer then me and I would have last night-" Mary covered her ears again as Kerry stopped.

"Too long." Mary muttered as they made sure Kasey was settled in her room with her gate before leaving the house.

"No interesting guys at church."

"Maybe one." Mary muttered her cheeks red.

"Oh, really? I am so going to church with you. I want to see him!"

"Oh boy. Should I be worried?"

"Maybe, I won't go hard with the questions like I do for Kathryn but I gotta check out the situation." Mary backed up her car and drove to the coffee shop.

After getting their drinks they drove around town for a bit. Kerry spotted a house for sale with the an open house that was going on.

"Let's go look around."

"Kerry, you have a house and I have an apartment."

"I have a small house which is beginning to drive me crazy."

Mary followed Kerry inside. The real estate agent was a parent at Kerry's school and was quick to give a tour since they were the only ones there.

"Outside there is a pool." The agent said as Kerry's eyes lit up.

"Really? In ground?"

"Yes, it's a good size. The pump was replaced last year and the pool itself is about 5 years old."

Kerry looked around with a smile.

"I like it. I miss having a pool. My aunt and uncle had a pool at their house and I was always there."

After asking some questions about central air Kerry and Mary left.

"I love it, it is so nice!" Kerry said with a dreamy look on her face. "Can we stop by TM now?"

Mary nodded.

"I just loved that house, I'm going to e-mail the agent Karen with the info about my house and see what she says. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to have some pool parties?"

Mary gave a panicked look.

"Oh please, you'd look better in a bathing suit then me these days. Your taller then me and you have a good shape."

"I couldn't. I hardly wear a bathing suit ever."

"I think you should. You only live once." Kerry said as Mary let out a sigh. Mary pulled into the lot at TM, it looked to be quiet.

"I can wait here." Mary said as Kerry frowned.

"Come on and be sociable." Mary followed Kerry.

Gemma was in the office and looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just getting out and about. We went for some coffee and just drove around a bit. I'm going stir crazy."

"Hap is in the club house, I bet he'd like to see you. Things have been busy this morning."

"I'll stay here, if that's ok with Gemma."

Gemma gave Mary a half smile.

"Sure."

Kerry walked into the clubhouse. All of the members were sitting around. Bobby who was looking over papers spotted her first.

"Hey Kerry, it's good to see you up and around. I think Hap is lifting weights. Hey Miles, go get Hap."

Kerry took a seat at the bar.

"Enjoying your freedom?"

"I'm trying. How are you feeling?"

"Good, getting anxious to get back to work. My class this year has a few struggling kids and I'm sure they are ok but I miss being in the classroom."

Happy came walking over.

"Are you ok? Where's Mary?"

"I'm fine, just getting some air. Mary is with Gemma. I brought her to a party here a few months back and I think that's the last party she'll come to. She saw a crow eater and one of the Tacoma guys going at it and she nearly died."

Happy started laughing as everyone turned to look what was going on.

"I can't believe you just said that." Happy said taking a deep breath.

"It's true. I'm sure she'll be heading home soon. I guess we should head back and check in on Kasey."

"Tara is home." Jax said walking by.

"Hey Chibs, I made brownies but I left them in Mary's car."

"I can get them." Tig said as Chibs muttered something under his breath as he walked outside.

"Trying to play matchmaker?" Happy asked as Kerry shrugged.

"Maybe, she likes some guy at her church but I said I wanted meet him and give her the ok. Nothing crazy like what I do for Kathryn but sometimes Mary needs a push in the right direction."

"So your going to go to her church?"

"Yea, I might get struck down for going in." Kerry said with a laugh. Chibs came back with the pan of brownies as the guy swarmed in.

"Did your friend help make these?" Tig asked.

"Nope, I'm trying to help her out with cooking. She pulled out the ingredients and I did the rest."

"These are so good."

Happy put an arm around Kerry.

"I'll be home early tonight."

"Awesome, want to grill tonight?"

Happy nodded.

"Great, I'll ask Mary to stop at the store on the way home. I should go, I bet Mary is ready to leave. For someone who can watch chick movies for hours she gets restless easy."

"I'll walk you out." Happy said as he took the empty brownie pan.

"We've missed your cooking!" Tig said as Kerry smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Happy arrived home around 4 so see Kerry at her computer. Kasey greeted him at the door. He was trying to hold something behind his back.

"I got these for you." He said handing her a bouquet of roses.

"Happy, these are beautiful. I love them." Kerry said standing and hugging him. "I picked up some steaks and I have some roasted potatoes in the oven and I made an apple pie to bake later on."

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. Do you like this house?"

Happy shrugged.

"I'm starting to get sick of this house and it's small. Today when Mary and I were out I saw an open house and went in. What do you think of this?" Kerry handed him the information about the house.

"It has a pool? Aren't they expensive?"

"A little but it would be nice. It's in-ground and the pump was replaced last year. It looked to be in good shape and the house is amazing. The realtor is a parent at my school. I just e-mailed her the information about this house and she's going to get back to me."

"If you want to move then let's move. I mean the house is in your name, I can't exactly get a mortgage or anything. I do want to put money towards the downpayment." Kerry went to open her mouth and he continued. "Your my Old Lady and even though your independent and can take care of yourself it would be our house right?"

Kerry's face lit up.

"Yes, it would."

"Then if you want that house we'll make it happen." He said kissing the top of her head.

The next morning was Kerry's appointment. Happy drove her in the car and he could tell she was nervous because she kept picking at her nails and tapping her foot.

"Everything will be ok." He said squeezing her hand as they waited for the doctor who was running a few minutes late. A nurse brought Kerry into the exam room.

"Here's the gown to change into. Dr. Richards should be in soon."

Kerry grumbled while changing into the gown and getting on the exam table.

"Being a girl sucks sometimes." Kerry muttered as Happy smirked. Dr. Richards came into the room. She was a few years older then Tara.

"Hi Kerry."

"Hello, this is Happy my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, usually Mary or Gemma are with you."

"They are both working. I'm hoping to get the all clear myself." Kerry said laying back already knowing what was going to happen. When the doctor put on gloves and checked the scar which was healing nicely.

"Time for the internal ultrasound."

Happy made a face and moved from his seat to hold Kerry's hands.

"So much fun." Kerry muttered as the doctor prepared everything.

"Ready?" Kerry nodded and Happy looked at Kerry who was staring at the ceiling. The doctor was clicking on a computer monitor.

"Great news, everything is all healed up. Your scar is just about finished healing so you'll need to be careful of that so I'm going to sign off on you returning to work let's say Thursday and you are all clear for sexual activity. Why don't you get dressed and I want to have a quick chat with you ok?"

Kerry nodded as the doctor left the room.

"Good news." Kerry said pulling her clothes back on.

"Yes, it is." Happy said coming up behind her and leaning into her. "How about we get out of town for the weekend? I can pick you up at work on Friday and we can just go."

Kerry turned around.

"Really? Will that be ok with the club?"

"Yea, it'll be fine."

"I think that'll be nice."

Just as Kerry slipped on her sandals Dr. Richards came back in.

"So here is your note saying you can return to work Thursday. If for any reason you feel tired go home early and give the office a call and I can write you a note. Would you like to have this conversation alone or-"

"I'd like Happy to be here." Kerry said giving him a smile as he nodded.

"Now I mentioned at your 4 week appointment that it may be easier for you to get pregnant. After getting your record from Massachusetts General Hospital and from Doctor Williams records that your endometrial growths returned after a year, so if you would like to have children I think now would be a good time to try. Here is some helpful information and I would suggest speaking with your gynecologist if you have any questions or concerns."

After giving Kerry all of her paperwork Doctor Richards suggested that Kerry visit her primary care doctor to check up on the scar in about 3 weeks. When the appointment was over Kerry and Happy drove home. Happy scooped her up and carried her into the house.

"Just sleeping next to you has been driving me crazy. I've waited 14 months to be back inside you." Happy growled.

Unlike their usually frantic sessions in the bedroom this time was slow and passionate. Kerry was surprised to see this side of Happy and he was very attentive to make sure he wasn't hurting her. After a short time cuddling where they both almost fell asleep Happy announced he had to go to the clubhouse for the afternoon and he might be home late.

"Since I was given the all clear would you ride if I treated Mary to dinner?"

"Go ahead, I can eat whatever." Happy said as Kerry stayed in bed while he dressed.

"I'll bring you something home."

Happy gave her a quick kiss before heading out. Kerry laid in bed for awhile replaying what had happened before taking a quick shower and taking Kasey for a walk. After checking with Mary via text that she would like to do dinner Kerry headed to Stockton. She arrived at Mary's apartment building a few second before Mary. Kerry waited while Mary dropped off some paperwork and they went to the mall.

"I'm guessing you got the all clear?" Mary asked as Kerry dragged her in the direction of Victoria Secret.

"Hell yes, Mary, it was amazing. I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it. He was so sweet and it was completely different then our usual rough and tumble sex."

Mary flushed as Kerry smirked.

"You gotta loosen up. I was going to try and see that guy your interested in at church this weekend but Hap suggested we go away for the weekend."

"Wow, that's great. You two have spent most of your relationship apart so I'm glad for you."

Kerry grinned as she picked out some lingerie. Mary turned even redder when Kerry suggested she buy some cute bra and pantie sets.

"I don't have anyone to show them off to." Mary mumbled as Kerry smirked.

"Oh I know a few guys who are interested." Kerry said with a wink.

"What? No way!" Mary said her arms crossed.

"Yup, two members are so interested. One I'm a bit wary of but the other is a good pick."

"I don't think….." Mary trailed off.

"I think you should come to another party at the clubhouse. I'll keep you away from anything crazy and-"

"Kerry, I don't know. I'm just so weird around that many people and your ok being in big crowds and no one will bother you because of Happy. I mean he scares me and Gemma seems nice but I don't know." Mary said quickly.

"You know Tara and Lyla. I just feel bad that your here alone when there's parties that you can come to." Kerry said as Mary shrugged.

"I'll think about it."

After buying a bunch of things the girls went out to dinner. Kerry insisted on dessert. She hung around Mary's apartment for a bit helping her with report cards then Kerry headed home. She picked up a large pizza since she was starting to get hungry again. When she got home the house was still quiet. After feeding Kasey she took her for a walk and gave Tara a wave. Tara forced herself to smile.

"Hi Kerry."

"Hey Tara, how are the boys?"

"Good, they are both in daycare at the hospital during the day. Gemma wasn't too happy about it but Abel seems to love it."

"That's good."

"I should get inside and make some dinner. See you around."

"Have a good night."

Kerry went inside and after giving Kathryn a quick call she checked her e-mail. The realtor had gotten back to her and she wanted to sit-down and talk about the house for sale and what she could do about her current house. Kerry e-mailed her back with some times on Wednesday and then flipped on the TV. She was just starting an episode of True Blood when Happy came in.

"I'll go put the pizza in the oven."

"No, I can do it." He said as Kasey followed him into the kitchen. "What is this?"

"True Blood is a show on HBO, wanna watch it or I can put on something else."

"We can watch it. I had Juice book us a place in Lake Tahoe for the weekend."

"Awesome."

"What's in the bags?" He said with a smirk.

"It's a surprise."

During the show Happy was quiet while Kerry's eyes were glued to the screen.

"That was interesting." He said taking their plates to the kitchen.

"You didn't like it." Kerry said with a laugh.

"It was ok."

"You don't think Sookie is hot?"

"Nope, do you?"

"She has nice tits." Kerry said standing up as Happy started coughing. "I'm going to take Kasey for one last walk for the night."

Kasey started to circle and prance as Kerry put her leash on.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews!

Ch 10

All day Friday Kerry was staring at the clock. Thursday she had gone home from work and fell asleep on the couch for 2 hours. She was dragging today but was excited to get to spend a few days alone with Happy. As the bell rang to signal the end of the day Kerry walked her students outside to dismiss them. Once they were gone she went inside and quickly cleaned up her classroom and glanced at the clock it was almost 3, when Happy was going to pick her up. She said her good-byes and went outside to see Happy already waiting. Kerry put on her helmet and climbed on behind him. The drive took about 2 hours. They stopped for an early dinner on the way.

"Are you sure your ok?" Happy asked.

"I'm good, great. Just a bit tired."

"We can hang out here for awhile."

"We're almost there right?"

He nodded.

"I can make it."

They had a room in a quiet resort. It looked like there were only a few other guests.

"It's beautiful here." Kerry said looking out the window to see a view of the lake.

Happy put his arms around her.

"We should go have a drink." Kerry said as Happy shook his head.

"Not tonight. I just want to be here alone with you."

They took a bath together and Kerry put on one of her new lingerie sets. After two intense sex sessions they both fell asleep.

The next day after sleeping in Kerry talked Happy into going for a walk. He seemed really fidgety and wasn't really listened to her.

"Are you ok?" Kerry asked as they got back to the hotel.

"Yea, of course." He said quickly.

When they returned to the room they hung around a bit before going to dinner. After dinner they had a few drinks before returning to the room. Happy's lips crashed into hers as they closed the door.

"You are so fucking sexy." He said picking her up as Kerry's legs went around his waist. An hour later they were tangled in the sheets Happy got up and quickly returned to the bed.

"Kerry, I love you so fucking much and I can't imagine my life without you." Kerry's eyes widened as she bit her lip. "I want us to be together and have a family and move into that house you want. Will you marry me?" He opened the small box he was clutching as Kerry nodded tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." She said as he slipped on a simple diamond ring. "I love you too. You really want to have a baby?"

"I know you do and your doctor said nows a good time. You will be an amazing mother and I might be scared as hell being around a new baby but I want a family with you."

Kerry wiped at her eyes.

"This is perfect, I want that too. I have an appointment with my gynecologist on Wednesday. She gave me the Depo injection after the surgery and that should be wearing off in about 2 weeks so after that we can try. You will be a great dad. Would you mind if I called Kathryn? She'll kill me if she's not the first to know."

"Go ahead, I should call mom and Aunt Harriet. They will want to hear the news."

Kerry slipped on Happy's shirt and her panties as she dug out her phone and took a picture of the ring then texted to to Kathryn and called her. Happy had shown his mother and aunt the ring Friday morning and told them of his plans, originally it was to ask her during dinner but he was too nervous which was unheard of for him.

"Your engaged?!" Kathryn screamed into the phone as Kerry held it away from her ear.

"Yes!"

"That's amazing, how did it happen? Was it romantic?"

"Yes, it was. It was honest and real."

"Come on details." After Kerry paused Kathryn started to laugh. "You two were messing around, weren't you?"

"No comment."

"I bet, you two probably have some crazy sex life. Wait don't answer that. I'm happy for you."

"Will you be my maid of honor? We haven't even talked about the wedding yet but-"

"Of course. I'll let you go celebrate. Call me when you get home. You should text Mary too! Night!"

"Night Kathryn."

Kerry texted the picture to Mary. Mary didn't answer right away and Kerry quickly left a message that she'd call tomorrow to chat. Kerry opened the door to see Happy just finishing with his mom.

"Mom and Aunt Harriet said congratulations and they want us to stop by during the week, sooner then later."

"Of course."

Sunday night they arrived at the clubhouse to a party already underway. Kerry was shocked to see Mary standing with Gemma.

"There you are! I'm sorry I didn't answer your call but I got your text and I talked to Kathryn. Gemma and I planned this." Mary grabbed her hand and then hugged her again.

"Congratulations." Gemma said hugging Happy. "I think you have the strongest girl around and you'll need it."

Kerry looked to Happy and he frowned.

"I'll tell you later."

Lyla came rushing over and hugged her followed by Tara who was holding Abel's hand.

"Kewie, why you marry him?" He asked as Kerry smirked.

"Little man, you still trying to steal my girl?" Happy asked kneeling down as Abel pouted a bit.

"I marry her!" He said with a foot stomp. Gemma chuckled. Abel gave Happy a glare and walked over to Jax who scooped him up.

"I never thought I'd see the day! The Killer is settling down!" Tig said slapping Happy's back. "You know what your getting with him right?" Tig asked as Kerry grinned.

"Yup." She said hugging Happy and giving him a kiss.

Kerry was glad to see Mary hang around and the crow eaters weren't openly performing any sexual acts. Kerry went to get a drink and nudged Chibs who was watching Mary talk to Tara.

"Go talk to her." Kerry said sipping her beer.

"No, she doesn't want this. I'm old enough to be her dad and-"

"No, your not. Why don't I help you out?"

"I-I don't know."

"Come on, just a basic conversation." Kerry didn't wait for Chibs to answer and went off to find Mary.

A few minutes later Happy came over grabbing a beer.

"Come on, I guess we're summoned to play pool."

"You got dragged into this too?"

Happy didn't answer and as they approached the table Kerry announced that she and Mary would be a team.

"Oh you better watch out little girl." Happy said as Kerry smirked. Mary looked away her cheeks flushed.

"So Chibs, what's your opinion on True Blood?" Kerry asked as Happy chuckled. "Come on, Hap. This is an important topic. I like the show and the books. Mary just likes the books, she thinks the show is too much."

"I haven't seen it."

"Your not missing anything."

"The books are better, the show has already changed a lot and most people are watching the shows because of the Swede-"

"Wait, whose the Swede?" Happy asked as Kerry started laughing.

"Alexander Skarsgard, that's the reason she watches the show." Kerry's jaw dropped.

"No, it's not."

"So what's this show about?" Chibs asked as Happy pulled Kerry to the side and they were whispering back and forth.

"It's about a telepath and her vampire boyfriend. There are a few other vampires and some werewolves and stuff."

Mary turned to see Happy and Kerry going off together, she was laughing.

"They are intense." Mary said putting down the pool stick since they never even started playing.

"Oh yea. It was nice of you and Gemma to do this for them."

"Kerry has become like a sister to me. I'm glad this isn't as wild as the last party I was here for. I was never into the parties and such like Kerry was. It's funny how we talk about high school because we each had completely different experiences at the same place."

"It was a private school?"

"Yes, a Catholic school."

Chibs noticed a few of the rowdier crow eaters doing shots.

"I think it's going to get wild soon." Chibs said tilting his head in the direction of the bar. Mary glanced at her watch.

"Thanks for that. It's getting late so I should be heading back to Stockton. Will you let Kerry know?"

"I will, I'll walk you to your car."

"What's your real name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Filip."

Mary smiled.

"I like that better then Chibs." The walk to the car was silent. "Thank you, Filip." Mary said opening her car door.

"Night Mary." He said walking away quickly.

"Where are they? We were going to say good night." Tara asked Chibs.

"I think they're in his dorm. I'm already passing along a message for Mary I can let them know."

"Thanks, Chibs." Tara said as Jax helped her out to the car with the kids. The party was starting to get crazy when Kerry and Happy finally emerged from his dorm.

"I knew it! You two are so fucking crazy!" Tig said loudly as he chased after a crow eater.

"Mary went home, she said good night. That was like almost 2 hours ago. Tara went home with the kids and said good night. I feel like your darn secretary." Chibs said sipping his beer.

"How did it go? Did you two talk?" Kerry asked.

"For a bit."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"Come on, let's go home. You have work in the morning and then we're going over mom's house."

"Night, Chibs!" Kerry said before going to find Gemma to thank her again.

Monday afternoon Kerry and Happy had dinner with Helen and Harriet. Happy insisted it be take out since they were out late the night before. Helen and Harriet were the first to ask about a date.

"When do you think?" Happy asked as Kerry shrugged.

"We are looking at getting a new place so let's see how that goes and we'll think about a date." Happy said hoping that would be enough for his mom.

"Kerry, how are you feeling?"

"Good, much better then a few weeks ago. I wasn't expecting the recovery to be so long."

"Whenever you two start planning let us know and we can help." Helen said as Kerry smiled.

"Of course."

Happy was planning on going to Kerry's appointment on Wednesday but club business kept him, he was sent up to Tacoma to settle some business regarding the Cartel.

Doctor Winters went over Kerry's charts and Doctor Richards notes from their visit. Kerry had been right about the timing of the injection. The doctor said it would take a few months for Kerry to get on a possible regular cycle since she had been on birth control almost half of her life. After setting up a visit in 3 months Kerry went home and started looking over the additional information she was given.

When Kerry arrived home Kozik was waiting for her.

"Security or just a check up?" Kerry asked unlocking the door.

"A little bit of both. Hap got sent up to Tacoma for some business. He asked me to crash here on the couch at night and check in with you a few times a day."

Kerry handed Kozik her burner cell.

"I'll make dinner and leave a plate in the fridge. Do you still have the spare key?" Kozik nodded.

"Everything good with you? Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I went food shopping yesterday. Should I stay in Charming?"

"I think that would be best."

Happy was gone for 10 days, during that time Kerry got a box full of wedding magazines from Kathryn as well as a wedding planning binder from Mary.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Kerry returned home from work to see Happy asleep on the couch with Kasey next to him on the floor. She quietly put down her bag and tiptoed to the couch. As she got closer Kasey jumped up bumping into Happy's hand causing him to sit up.

"Your home." Kerry said as Happy pulled her into his lap.

"Two days early. I heard from someone that your birthday is tomorrow."

Kerry chuckled.

"Does that someone work at TM?"

"Yea, Gemma wants to have party at the clubhouse on Friday. I think you should call a substitute so we can spend tomorrow together-"

Happy's cell started ringing as Kerry stepped back. Happy stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kerry sat down patting Kasey at Happy returned a minute later.

"Roosevelt trashed the club house. We gotta go, I'll take Kasey for a quick walk while you call the substitute for tomorrow. No matter what I'll be here."

Kerry had to call three names on the list before she got someone who could cover. Lucky she had lesson plans and work left on the table. Kerry and Happy arrived at the clubhouse to see everyone picking up the mess. Lyla was clinging onto Opie and Tara was by Jax's side.

"What the fuck happened?" Happy asked as Clay clenched his fists.

"Jax and Op got into some trouble with the Russians at the reservation and we were stuck here with Roosevelt tearing the place to shreds."

"We're ok, the cartel backed us up." Jax said as everyone returned to cleaning up the mess. Tara glanced around and after digging in her pocket and stopped.

"I have some good news! We're engaged!"

"Serve em up!" Clay said as the group cheered and congratulated the couple.

"Look at this! One wedding already and two engagements." One of the crow eaters said as everyone turned to drinking.

Gemma looked to be enjoying herself but Kerry could tell something was bothering her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, just shaken up with Jax and all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, enjoy the celebration. How are things birthday girl?"

"Took the day off, I'm sick." Kerry said with a fake cough.

"Good for you. You two enjoy the day and Friday if the clubhouse isn't cleaned up then it's Old Ladies, Sons, and family at our house. Right Clay?" Clay looked between the women and nodded.

"Oh yea, it's your birthday tomorrow-"

"Whose birthday?" Bobby asked as he and Tig joined the conversation.

"Our favorite red head." Gemma said.

"What kind of cake? Chocolate or vanilla?" Bobby said as Tig frowned.

"I didn't get a choice on my birthday." Tig said with a frown.

"I like chocolate."

"I'll bring the cake."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Of course, we still have to sit down and exchange recipes sometime."

"Schools out in one more week and I'll be around."

"I want to learn to do the Boston accent."

Kerry started to laugh.

"Tig, that's not something that can be taught-"

"Actors can do it."

"Badly." Bobby said sipping his drink.

"Give it a try then, wicked (wickid) pisser (pissah)."

"Wicked pissa."

"This is pathetic. I need more alcohol." Bobby grumbled walking away.

"Tiggy, I think you need something stronger before you continue." Gemma said handing him a bottle.

"Here." Tig said handing Kerry the bottle.

"We're not drinking." Happy said as Tig continued to try the phrase.

"Tig, your getting worse." Happy said nearly an hour later. Tara and Jax had left as had Opie and Lyla.

"Pak the ca." Tig slurred as Kerry shook her head.

"Park (pak) the car (cah)." She said as he paused and shook his head.

"Lesson over." He said beelining to the bar.

"Let's go home." Happy said putting an arm around Kerry.

"Happy Birthday!" Gemma called glancing at her watch.

"Thanks, Gem!" Kerry said as they left the clubhouse.

The next morning Kerry woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She and Happy had spent hours exploring each other's bodies before falling asleep. Kerry glanced at her phone to see it was already 10am. She saw a text from Kathryn and Mary wishing her a happy birthday as well as a message from Dan.

"Really?" She muttered to herself.

Dan had sent her flowers when she was in the hospital and had called her. They had spent nearly 2 hours on the phone, most of the time was spent with him asking for forgiveness since Kerry had been right about Shana who ran off with some guy a few days before their wedding. Kerry hadn't forgiven him even though her head was foggy from the pain medication. She had explained he had a way to go to earn forgiveness and she couldn't have him in her life since he was a cop. Dan had also explained he had left the force after getting shot in the leg during a drug bust and was now bartending. Dan's brother, Kelly, verified the story a week later when Kerry finally got in touch with him. Kelly had declared that Dan had been a total idiot and she was right not to forgive him. Dan had sent a few e-mails to which Kerry had given short quick replies. Kerry wrote back to Mary and Kathryn right away. Happy came into the room dressed in his boxers and a Samcro tee shirt.

"Good morning, birthday girl." He said putting down a tray.

"Thanks, Hap." Kerry said kissing his cheek.

"So as much as I don't want to share you today mom wants us over for an early dinner at like 4-"

"That's great." Kerry said sipping the coffee.

"There are flowers downstairs, I put the cards on the tray."

Kerry scooped up the cards. The first was from her Uncle Mike, the second was from Dan's parents, and the third was from her mother. Kerry's smile faded as she dropped the card. Happy picked it up.

"Happy Birthday Kerry, we love you always Mom and Dad." He read as Kerry let out a sigh.

"I haven't called her back. She sent me an e-mail too." Kerry said digging into the pancakes.

Kerry was too busy eating to see Kasey come into the room. She had something tucked into her collar.

"I wonder what that is?" Happy said trying not to smirk as Kerry reached over. Her eyes widened as she read the first piece of paper.

"We got it? How did-"

"Don't worry about it. The house is ours, you just need to fill out the paperwork."

Kerry grinned at Happy who was also smiling.

"This is really happening." She said softly.

"Yes it is, I knew you had a lot going on with the end of the year so I had someone take care of everything. You still need to sell this one."

"Actually a couple is coming to look at it tomorrow. Can I drop Kasey at TM with you?"

Happy nodded.

"I'm sure the guys will love having her around. Tig and Koz love dogs."

"How did you do this?"

"Don't worry about it. I love you and you wanted this house so I made it happen. Happy Birthday."

Kerry pulled him close for a kiss as Kasey let out a bark. Kerry and Happy spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon in bed. Around 2 they untangled themselves and showered to go to his mother and aunt's house for dinner. When they arrived in Bakersfield dinner was just about ready.

"Happy birthday!" Helen said giving Kerry a hug as did Harriet.

"How is school?"

"Just a few more days. The kids are restless plus grades were due a week ago so it is babysitting. Yesterday we played some trivia games and I'm planing a movie day and Friday will just be games."

"How did they do while you were gone?"

"Most of them were ok. One student was pulled and put in the other class because of his needs but at least his family finally agreed to start to IEP process."

"I just can't believe how parents second guess our motives. We sure as hell aren't doing this to get rich." Harriet said going to check on dinner.

"How are you feeling? You look great."

"I feel great. I got the all clear to resume my half marathon training. It's great to get back to that."

"Happy, are you doing that too?"

"No." He said making a face.

"You should, is it safe for Kerry to be out running by herself?"

Happy looked at his mother and then Kerry who frowned.

"I've only gone for 3 short runs since then. Once I start getting into longer distances I'll move to the track or think of something else."

"What about-"

"Dinner's ready!" Harriet said giving Kerry a wink. Happy helped his mom to the table. Harriet motioned to her ring finger and rolled her eyes as Kerry bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"As I was going to ask how is the wedding plans going?" Helen said as Harriet smirked.

Happy looked at Kerry who shrugged.

"Mom, we said we were looking at a house-"

"But you told me that you already finished that when you called yesterday. I'm not getting any younger and I would like to be there." Helen said.

"Well… isn't this a woman thing-"

"Oh so your going to put it all on Kerry?! The poor girl just had a major surgery not too long ago."

Happy didn't look up but before Helen could continue Kerry jumped in.

"My sister sent me all sorts of magazines. I'm sure Gemma will help and of course now that we have the new house I can focus on the wedding."

Happy gave Kerry a very small smile.

"What about your family?"

"Kathryn will be my maid of honor and I'll be inviting my cousins and my friends family that took me in before I moved. My parents and I just aren't on good terms, my mother tried to reach out but too many hurtful things were said and I know she would try and take things over. My parents are very Catholic and I think our wedding is going to be low key."

"You poor thing." Helen said reaching over and squeezing Kerry's hand. After dinner Harriet brought out a chocolate cake. Helen handed Kerry a box.

"Welcome to the family."

Kerry opened it to see a beautiful silver earrings.

"They were our mother's." Helen said as Kerry smiled.

"Thank you, they are beautiful."

"I never had any children and Helen had Happy. We're glad there is someone in the family who can wear them."

"Maybe at the wedding?" Helen asked as Kerry grinned.

"Of course."

Since the house was in good condition and in a good location the agent told her it would sell without a problem and even had a couple who was looking for a smaller house. They scheduled a tour for Thursday and that day Kerry was going to drop Kasey off at TM so she wasn't at the house.

"Look at her, she's beautiful!" Tig said kneeling down to pat Kasey who sprawled out and rolled on her back.

"Likes Kerry more then me." Happy said as Tig laughed.

"Hap, come on. She's hot. Everyone likes her more." Happy glared at Tig who stood up.

"Can I take her for a walk?"

"Sure, she can hang in my dorm."

"Or with me. I miss having a dog."

Later in the day Kerry came by to pick up Kasey.

"How did it go?" Gemma asked as they watched Kasey running around with Tig.

"Good, they are an older couple who have been living in a big house since they married. Their children are all grown and have families of their own so I'm hoping they make an offer."

"How is everything else?"

"Good, work is busy since it's getting to end of the year craziness."

"I'm glad your back out and about."

"Gem, have you noticed Tara being more distant?"

Gemma nodded.

"Ok, it's not just me then. For awhile we were doing dinner and stuff but that stopped all of a sudden. She checked in on me after the surgery but it was always quick and I hardly see the boys."

"I'm starting to wonder about her myself."

Tig finally let Kerry take Kasey home after she promised to bring her by more often.

Happy explained to Kerry what was going on with the Cartel. Kerry didn't truly understand how bad it could be and Happy was quick to assure her it was most likely short term.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews, it makes my day to see that you all are enjoying the story!

Ch 12

Friday was the last day of school. Kerry came the door with her clothes wet. Gemma was sitting on her couch.

"What happened to you?"

"I had a water balloon fight with the kids when school got out."

Gemma started to laugh as Kerry grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

"So schools out?"

"It is."

"I heard Helen was asking about the wedding."

"She was."

"Good, I know you two will get married before Jax and Tara. Tara will put it off because she's so busy. We should sit down and brain storm some venues."

"Thanks, Gem."

"The clubhouse it still getting cleaned up so the party if at my house say 7ish."

"Your the best." Kerry said as Gemma stood.

"Better get back to TM and finish up for the day."

Kerry took Kasey out for a quick walk and then went to take a bath. She was blowdrying her hair when Happy came home around 5.

"Long day?"

"Some punk kids in Bakersfield. How was your last day?"

"I had water balloon fight."

"With the kids?"

"Yes, they mostly got me but it was fun."

"I'll go get ready." Happy said hanging his kutte in the closet and going to shower.

Kerry finished getting ready and put on a light blue halter dress with a pair of short spandex shorts underneath since she was going with Happy on his motorcycle. When Happy got out of the shower he watched as Kerry looked through her jewelry.

"We had a vote today and some of the guys might not be stopping by or might just be in and out."

"About the cartel?"

"Yea, at the first vote we didn't get the whole story. Bobby and Piney are really pissed."

"Is it bad?"

"Fuck, I don't want to ruin your party but you should know. We are muling for the cartel. It was a close vote and there are some hard feelings. It will all work out though, it always does."

At close to 7 they left for Gemma and Clay's house. Jax, Tara, and the boys were the only ones there.

"Kewie, you look pretty." Abel said before running away. Kerry went to help Gemma but was shooed away.

"It's your party, enjoy it." Gemma said giving her a light shove out of the kitchen.

"I think the birthday girl has some surprises!" Tig said loudly as he walked through the door. Kerry turned to see Kathryn walking through the door with Mary.

"Kathryn!" Kerry said hugging her sister.

"Happy birthday!" Kerry let go of her sister as she saw who was standing behind Mary. Mary looked torn between being happy and guilty.

"I didn't know until this morning-"

"I missed my best friend's birthday last year-"

"I would hardly saw we are best friends."

Happy who had been talking to Jax was now at Kerry's side glaring at Dan. Kathryn noticed the tense situation and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Good choice, Happy. I just can't say enough how perfect you two are together. Right Mary?"

"Yes." Mary said as she looked up to see Tig, Clay, and Jax were all looking at Dan.

"For fucks sake, I'm not a cop anymore. Getting shot five times in a drug sting will do that to you. I apologized to Kerry and she forgave me."

"I did not forgive you. I clearly said that."

"Well… we're working on that. Ker, your still my best friend. I knew you were right about Shana and I was an idiot and look where it got me. I looked like a fool when she ran off with that guy."

Kerry let out a sigh.

"This is partially my fault, I saw Dan and Joey when I was out with friends and I mentioned I was coming here."

Happy crossed his arms his jaw twitching.

"I don't think you should be here." Happy said as Dan puffed his chest a bit.

"I think this is Kerry's choice."

"Shit, Dan. I don't think exchanging two e-mails in the last 2 months counts as us repairing a friendship. The whole time you were here last time you were giving me a hard time. You gave me crap every time we talked before then, hell even before I moved here. I never gave you crap about being a cop even though I thought it was lame. You changed a lot over the past few years, I just don't know."

"The Kerry I knew wouldn't be letting some guy make up her mind. You always put your friends first." Dan said as Happy lunged forward. Clay and Tig grabbed him.

"Not in the house!" Clay boomed as Gemma came rushing out of the kitchen.

"Dan, go. This is my family here and I want to spend tonight with them."

"Fine, I'm sticking around for the weekend and we should talk. We shouldn't throw 12 years of friendship out the window." Dan left as the sound of some bikes could be heard.

Kerry saw a look on Happy's face that she hadn't seen before. He shrugged off Clay and Tig then stalked off towards the bathroom. Kerry was going to follow him but Tig shook his head.

"Give him a few minutes."

Kerry ignored the comment and followed Happy down the hall. Happy was standing at the sink practically shaking.

"What the fuck was that? You said he was gone and you were done with him."

"When I was in the hospital he sent some flowers and then he called-"

"I can't fucking do this right now. I need some air." Happy looked at Kerry who was blocking the door with her body.

"Yes, this is on me. I should have told you and I didn't. I just didn't know what to say without making you angry."

"I should be fucking angry. Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

"I love you, Hap-"

"Don't fucking say that now. I don't know what to think or what to do. Fuck." He said putting his hands behind his neck letting out a sigh.

"I suck with stuff like this and I should have just told you. Let's enjoy the party and talk about it later."

"I just need to go for a bit."

Kerry took a step back letting him walk by. Happy took a few steps then turned and pulled her to him crashing their lips.

"I am so fucking pissed right now." He said letting her go as he walked off.

Kerry watched him go and then tok a few deep breaths before returning to the living room were a larger crowd was now gathered.

"Are you ok?" Kathryn asked as Kerry nodded.

"Jax went with him." Tara said as Kerry forced herself to nod. Kerry went to go socialize with the other guests who had just arrived.

"You look adorable!" Lyla said hugging her.

"You guys are here? I figured-"

"No way were we missing your birthday. Kerry, you have been so great so us and the kids."

"Yea, I don't even wanna ask what happened." Opie said as Ellie gave her a hug and Kenny and Piper said hello.

Juice gave Kerry a wave. Gemma announced that dinner was ready and everyone crowded around the table while the kids were set up in the living room with a movie. Just as everyone was about to sit down Bobby came in with Phil behind him holding one cake and Miles holding another.

"Two cakes?"

"Ones for the birthday girl and the other is vanilla."

Everyone sat down for dinner as Jax came through the door, Kerry was hoping to see Happy with him but Jax came over.

"Hap said he'd see you later."

Kerry nodded as Kathryn grabbed her hand.

"I was going to wait till later but I have a surprise, don't worry it's something you'll like." She got up and came back with a large envelop. Kerry opened it and started to laughing.

"New Kids on the Block, really? This is Monday night."

"Yea, there are five tickets and backstage passes."

"How did you pull this off?"

"Come on, don't you remember that Sara and Jim known Jordan. Heck Jim is our cousin and we never bother him for anything so why not? I got 5 thinking that Tara and Lyla might want to go too."

"I want to go." Lyla said as Opie started to cough.

"Tara?" Mary asked as Tara shook her head no.

"No thanks."

"They are really good. During the reunion tour in 2008 I saw them at the Garden is Boston and it was awesome. Mary, you went too right?"

"It was great."

"Thanks, Kath."

"Who wants the 5th one?" Kerry asked with a laugh as everyone dug into dinner.

After dinner everyone was having a few drinks except Mary and Kerry.

"I want to hear some more high school stories."

"You should ask Dan while he's around. That guy has the most dirt on her." Kathryn said with a chuckle.

"Hardly." Kerry said with an eye roll.

"It's hard to believe we went to the same high school, I must have been living under a rock cause I never heard about anything." Mary said as Kathryn started talking to Lyla about the concert.

"What time will we need to leave?"

"Kerry, how long to Sacramento?"

"An hour with no traffic, but with me driving let's say 45."

Kathryn shook her head laughing.

"Oh god, lead foot is back at it. Anyone else terrified to drive with her?"

"She's a good driver." Gemma said as Kerry gave her a thumbs up.

"These two are as thick as thieves." Clay mumbled as Gemma hit his arm.

"I should go then."

"Go ahead, maybe we'll send one of the prospects."

"That'll be what Hap will want." Tig said as Mary tensed a bit.

"Maybe I'll volunteer. I can give my Boston accent lesson a try. Where's your car (cah)?"

"Whose giving you lessons?" Kathryn asked laughing.

"Your sister. Hey, I've improved."

"Yea, you should have heard him the other night." Bobby said as the door opened. Kozik and Chibs came in.

"Sorry we're late. Happy Birthday, Kerry." Kozik said giving her a wave.

"Thanks, Koz."

"Happy birthday, lass. The Old Man is at the clubhouse." Chibs said as Kerry nodded.

"Thanks, Chibs."

The party continued for awhile, the families were the first to leave and Bobby shortly after.

"Thanks for the cake, Bobby. It was delicious."

The club members started to gather in the living room while the women moved to the dining room table.

"Gemma, while I'm here I'm pushing for wedding plans." Kathryn said.

"We'll see-"

"Don't you dare, Happy is cray about you. Today was just a small bump in the road. Give him a day or two to cool off at the clubhouse and you'll see things will be fine." Gemma said as Kerry took a deep breath.

"Helen and Harriet want to help too."

"This is gonna be so much fun! So let's chat about it."

"All I have so far is that your my maid of honor, Mary and Lyla are bridesmaids. Tara didn't give me an answer."

"Who will be Happy's best man?"

"Kozik." Gemma and Kerry said at once.

"That's it nothing else? Have you even looked at the magazines?"

"A bit, not much. Kathryn, school got out today-"

"No excuses. You should pick out colors and a possible style of your dress."

Mary chuckled seeing Kerry's expression.

"Shit, nothing like putting me on the spot. Let me talk to Happy. He mentioned to his mom and aunt that he was leaving it up to me."

"That sounds like Happy."

"How was the last day of school?" Mary asked as Kerry laughed.

"Well… I had a water balloon fight with the kids and ordered pizza. They more soaked me then anything but it was fun. How was your last day?"

"You make me look bad, I brought in popsicles and then played games."

"We had them too. I felt really bad about missing a chunk of the year."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

The next morning Kerry met with the real estate agent. The couple made an offer but it was below what the house was listed for and Kerry knew that the price was far too low to accept. Another couple who were much younger were interested in looking at the house on Monday so Kerry agreed. When she got home Kathryn was sunning herself in the backyard.

"Kath, I'm going to go for a run with Kasey."

"Have fun."

Kerry changed and made sure Kasey had some water before they went for a run. She ran 2 miles and made sure to stop for a water break for herself and Kasey before running home. Kerry and Kathryn spent the day getting a manicure and pedicure followed by a bit of shopping.

"Let's have dinner at home." Kerry said as Kathryn agreed since she was trying a gluten free diet. Kathryn noticed her sister checking her phone often and looking at the clock.

"Go to the clubhouse and talk to him." Kathryn said halfway through dinner. Kerry was hardly eating and was pretty quiet.

"I should give him time."

"Kerry, that's not your style. You know how things get worse when you wait. Just go and talk to him. I can go with you for support."

"It's Saturday, the clubhouse is going to be rowdy. Are you ok with that?"

Kathryn nodded.

"I won't even change."

Kerry smirked, even though they had a relaxed day Kathryn was in dark jeans and a tee shirt.

"Well I am since I'm in yoga pants. Give me 5."

Kathryn continued her dinner and her sister returned a few minutes later in jean shorts, flip flops, and a green tank top. The ride to the clubhouse was quiet until Kathryn spoke up when they parked.

"Either you need to do the talking or have crazy make-up sex. If I don't see or hear you for an hour I'll go back to the house."

"So no drinking?"

"Nope."

Kerry handed Kathryn her car keys and she tossed them in her purse. Kerry noticed everyone standing around the boxing ring outside and right away she could see that Happy was one of the fighters.

"Looks like he's working out some frustration." Kathryn muttered seeing Happy fighting a blonde haired man.

"That's not Koz." Kerry said trying to figure out who the other fighter was.

"It's Dan." Kathryn said as Kerry noticed some of the guys watching her.

"Let them have at it. Danny Boy showed up here about 2 hours ago and Happy took a swing at him. He didn't even try to defend himself. They talked for a bit, mostly Dan talking to Happy and now this." Chibs said as Kerry approached the ring.

Kerry wasn't surprised to see Dan holding his own, Happy was more muscular but Dan was pretty quick and used to getting in fights.

"So this is how things are solved in Boston?" Tig asked as Kerry nodded.

"Most of the time."

"Girls too?"

"Depends on the girl." Kerry said crossing her arms.

Happy had saw her right away and after making eye contact he took a good swing at Dan knocking him off balance, landing on his but. Happy put out his hand as Dan stood a bit shaky. Dan turned to see Kerry and Kathryn standing there.

"We're good!" Dan said wiping his forehead with his hand. Dan climbed out of the ring and jokily tried to hug Kathryn who yelled and ran a bit.

"Get away from me, that's so gross!"

Everyone chuckled as Happy climbed out of the ring and took Kerry's hand leading her into the clubhouse. Kerry sat on the edge of the bed as Happy started to pace.

"I still am pissed about you not telling me. Dan told me everything. Went through your whole friendship and I still don't really like him but if you want him in your life I don't want to be the asshole to ruin it. I don't trust him 100 percent."

"Come on, let's shower. We both need this."

"Girl, don't distract me-" Kerry was already taking off her clothes and walking toward the bathroom.

"Fuck!" He said locking the door and starting to undress.

Back at the party Kathryn was sitting next to Dan.

"I think he went easy on you." Kathryn said as Dan laughed.

"It was intense. I can say that. I don't think I've ever fought a guy who hits like that."

"Happy and Kerry are intense together. I told you they were the perfect couple."

"So…"

"Dan, we're not messing around." Kathryn said making a face. "You probably have herpes from your skanky high school girlfriend."

Tig who was standing nearby nearly spit out his drink.

"Oh there is it, now I can see you two are sisters. That was fucking awesome."

Kathryn smirked as Dan flushed.

"I don't have herpes." He said defensively.

"I'm still not messing around with you. I'm seeing someone."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Michael."

"You're back with Buck? Kerry will be glad."

"I haven't even told her yet."

"That'll turn her into Miss Matchmaker. Mary mentioned she was trying to do the same with her."

"I love Mary and all but she needs a man." Kathryn said as Dan laughed.

"Very true."

It was almost 2 hours when Happy and Kerry emerged from the dorms.

"There you are. I was going to head back to the house but I was chatting with Dan and Lyla and Gemma." Kathryn said as Dan nodded.

"Dude, bro code." Kerry said pointing a finger at Dan.

"Hey, I didn't-"

"Oh he was gonna try and I shut him down. I told him I don't want herpes."

Kerry doubled over laughing as Happy chuckled.

"Just announce that to everyone." Dan muttered. "I don't have herpes!" He said loudly.

"But you could. All those nasty people you messed with." Kerry said as Dan turned a shade of red.

"Anyway I didn't tell you but Michael and I are back together."

"It's about damn time." Kerry said pulling Kathryn into a hug. "Buck is the only decent guy you've dated."

"Gee thanks." Kathryn mumbled.

"I'm going to bring Kasey by Monday morning while another couple looks at the house." Kerry said as Happy nodded.

"I should go tell Tig." Kerry wandered off as Kathryn gave Happy a look.

"I'm glad you two sorted it out. God knows my sister can be stubborn sometimes and I think your the same way."

Happy nodded as Kerry came back to the group.

"Come on, let's go. Are you gonna stick around for a bit?"

"Nope, I'm coming home. I have to head up north with Koz for a few days while the other guys are heading to Arizona."

"Now you two are good can we start planning the wedding?"

"Let's plan it soon, ok?" Happy asked with a serious expression as Kerry nodded and smiled.

"But you won't be able to find a great dress in time." Kathryn whined.

"We'll sort it out. Maybe Tuesday we can go to Bakersfield and I can ask Gemma about a venue."

"I'm sure we could use the reservation again."

Kerry shook her head.

"Nope, Opie and Lyla's wedding was there."

"Ok last time I'm offering advice." Happy said as they reached the cars.

"Dan, stop by tomorrow for dinner ok?"

"Sure."

Kathryn grabbed the car keys out of Kerry's hand.

"I'll drive."

"Fine." Kerry mumbled climbing into the passenger side.

When they arrived home Happy offered to take Kasey out while Kathryn pulled out her computer saying she needed to do some work. Happy came in with Kasey who settled in on the love seat. Happy walked up the stairs to see Kerry sitting on the bed flipping through one of the wedding magazines.

"So can we talk now?" Happy said kicking off his shoes. Kerry nodded and closed the magazine.

"We need to be honest with each other about everything. I've been trying to tell you about the club and you need to tell me about any other guy friends you have. I almost lost my fucking mind when Dan showed up and I my mind went to the worst place. I love you so fucking much." Happy was starting to pace as Kerry stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone. I've kept in contact with Dan's family. I talk to his mom on the phone once or twice a month. I e-mail with his brother Kelly and his most recent girl friend. Other then that just my cousins and Uncle Mike. The first 6 months I stayed in contact with a lot of my old friends but it get hard and things just got in the way." Happy nodded and took a few steps away.

"Do you have any questions about what's going on with the club?"

"No, you said it would be ok and I believe you."

"Did the guys tell you what Kathryn's present was?"

"No."

"On Monday New Kids on the Block are playing in Sacramento. Kathryn got our cousin Jim to talk to Jordan Knight so we have tickets, backstage passes, and I think after party passes. She got 5, it was supposed to be for me, Kathryn, Lyla, Mary, and Tara but Tara didn't want to go."

"A prospect should go with you."

Kerry smiled.

"That's what we all thought you'd say. When are you going?"

"Monday." Happy said frowning more.

"How long?"

"Most likely two days. I'll be back before the guys going to Arizona."

"Are you going alone?"

"No, Koz is going with me again."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

The next day when Kerry woke up Happy was gone. She went down stairs to see Kathryn awake with a list of paper next to her.

"I googled local wedding venues. We should call Gemma and have her help with the list."

"Sure, maybe she can come over. I'm going to run to the store and pick up some things for dinner since Dan is coming over. Want me to call Gemma or do you want to?"

"I'll call her. Should I call Mary too? Lyla or anyone?"

"I don't know if Lyla has to work, I'll text her and Mary while I'm getting dressed."

Kathryn nodded and went back to creating her list. An hour later Kerry was back from the store and in the kitchen. Lyla had to work and Mary was busy with a church function so it was Gemma, Kerry, and Kathryn.

"I invited Tara but she had to work." Gemma said looking at the list. She crossed off two names right away. "Here, let's split it up. I'll call these two and you call those two and Kerry you get the last two."

"Happy wants to get married soon."

Gemma looked at the calendar.

"Let's see what they have open in 3 weeks through the end of the summer."

The women started with the phone calls. Kerry left a message at the first venue and the second was booked up through Halloween with one opening in November. Kathryn got through to both venues one had an opening at the end of July and the other had an opening the first week in August, Kathryn set up tours one for Monday morning and the other for Wednesday morning. Gemma had the best luck. The first venue had 2 openings in July and the second had one opening in July and three in August. Gemma had set up a tour at both venues Tuesday morning.

"It's looking good ladies. Now we need to start thinking about dresses." Gemma said as Kathryn grinning and grabbed a magazine and held up a picture.

"What about a mermaid?"

Kerry made a face as Gemma chuckled.

"This will be the hard part." She said as Kathryn's smile faded.

"Or a princess dress?" Kathryn said holding up another one.

"Nope."

"But when we were younger you said you wanted to look like Cinderella when you got married." Kathryn said with a pout.

"When I was like 12. No big dresses and defiantly not any ruffles or shit."

"Strapless or with straps?" Kathryn said writing down what Kerry was saying.

"Strapless."

"Ok, a starting point. Want a sweetheart neckline or straight across?"

"You gotta show off the goods. Go with a sweetheart." Gemma said flipping through the dress book.

"Ker, this isn't much to go on."

"I'm not saying no to a mermaid dress but I need to see them and try one on."

Gemma handed her the book.

"Take a look through and pick out a few styles you like. I better be heading to TM and get caught up some paperwork. So tomorrow we have a tour?"

"At 10am."

"I'll meet you two there."

"Thanks, Gemma."

Kerry went back to work on dinner while Kathryn continued with the magazines.

"Have you picked out colors yet?"

"Not really, I mean it's a biker wedding. Happy is going to wear his kutte so black and-"

"I would say either green or light blue. Those are your favorites. Will we pick out our own dresses or all the same?" Kathryn asked scribbling away on paper.

"All the same."

"Good, I hate the mixed dress look."

"Kath, whose wedding is it?" Kerry asked with a laugh.

"I'm just excited for you. Your so low key that someone needs to be. If it was up to you two I bet that you'd just get married at a court house or in Vegas." Kerry rolled her eyes as Kathryn started pulling up dresses on the computer.

At 4 Kerry texted Dan to remind him to come over and he arrived at 4:30. Kathryn had set up a dress appointment in Bakersfield for Tuesday and Kerry had called Helen to invite them along. Both Harriet and Helen were thrilled.

"Look at all this crap. Why don't you just hire a planner?" Dan asked as Kathryn shot him a death glare.

"I am the planner. Well Gemma and I."

Happy arrived at 5 with Kozik, he had called earlier and mentioned he would be joining them.

"Look at all we did today, by we it's mostly my work. Happy, have you picked a best man?" Kathryn said as Happy nodded and motioned to Koz.

"Kerry, you need to get a decision from Tara if we're looking at dresses on Tuesday."

"I will." Kerry said making a face behind Kathryn's back as Dan smirked.

"So the prospects aren't free on Monday so I guess you ladies are free-"

"No one took the fifth ticket? I'll go."

"Aren't you flying out tomorrow?"

"No, I pushed back my flight a week. I want to hang around for awhile."

Kathryn looked at Kerry who shrugged.

"If you really want to go-"

"Oh come on, he's going to be picking up girls." Kathryn said with a pout.

"That's a good idea, Hap." Kozik said as Happy shrugged.

"We don't really need a babysitter. I do know how to shoot." Kerry said as Kathryn's eyes widened.

"Hap, she's good. Op and I showed her and Kerry is a natural."

"Of course she is." Happy said giving her a wink.

"I won't go then." Dan mumbled.

"No, you can go. You be the designated driver, Designated Dan." Kerry said as Dan laughed.

"Sounds good to me. We should get Mary drunk." Kathryn said as Kerry chuckled.

"It would only take two drinks, three max."

After dinner Happy and Kozik had to return to the clubhouse. Dan hung around for awhile watching some old episodes of Special Victims Unit with Kerry while Kathryn did some work on her computer then chatting with Buck.

"I can't believe I'm going to see New Kids on the Block, the things I do for you." Dan said as Kerry hit his arm.

"I didn't ask you to go. You volunteered to get on Happy's good side. I'm going to ask you a question and you better freaking be honest with me because I already know the answer."

Dan nodded as Kerry gave him a look.

"Yes, I'll be honest."

"Why are you really staying around?" Dan sighed and looked to see Kathryn still talking to Buck.

"Because your here and I want to be a Son."

Kerry crossed her arms.

"I fucking knew it. Dan, I don't think this is for you. You were a cop."

"Just because that's what my family does not because I really wanted to. I wasn't smart like you and after I got hurt playing hockey it was the thing that made sense. Come on, I can ride a motorcycle."

"You have a Honda not a Harley." Kerry said as Dan rolled his eyes.

"Kerry, I'm not letting you stay out here alone. I know Happy loves you and all but we weren't call the twins for nothing."

"Dan, this isn't going to happen."

"What I didn't make an impression? I let him kick the crap out of me."

"This is a lifestyle. I'm still getting used to it and I just don't see the club opening up to you."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Fuck, since your gonna bug me. I don't know about the whole process but I know to start off your a Prospect but you have to be invited so approaching them saying you want to prospect is a no no."

"And how long do you do that for?"

"At least a year, you'll have to put up with a lot of crap."

"I can do that."

"Dan, I'm not getting involved in any of this. As far as the club is concerned Old Lady's have no say in anything."

"So that's what the crow means." Kerry pulled her tank top to the side and Dan looked at it. "Your his property then?" Dan asked his face getting a bit red.

"Dan, it's not like that. For some Old Ladies that is what happens but we are different."

"Who else are Old Ladies?"

"Gemma is with Clay, Tara is with Jax, Lyla is with Opie. That's it."

"So some of the guys don't do that?"

"No, some just don't want that. It's a big deal giving someone your crow. Everyone thought Happy would never do it and everything with us happened so fast."

"You really love him then?"

Kerry nodded.

"With all my heart. From the first night I met him I was attracted to him and then when we met at the clubhouse I could feel him looking at me all night but he didn't talk to me. Gemma was trying to set me up with Opie."

"Not your type." Dan said with a chuckle.

"Obviously."

"I shouldn't have warned you away from them. It wasn't my place and I can see that you needed this."

After texting Lyla and Mary they settled on a time to leave for the concert. Kerry set her alarm so she would be up to drop Kasey at the clubhouse before the venue tour since the couple was visiting the house the next day. After Dan left Kerry did some quick last minute cleaning and went up stairs to see that Happy hadn't packed his bag yet. Kerry took to folding some clothes for him and she was finishing up when Happy came through the door.

"You didn't have to do that." He said as Kerry hugged him.

"I wanted to. Are you leaving early tomorrow?"

"I think around noon. The other guys are leaving early."

"Want me to see you off? I'm dropping Kasey at the clubhouse for a bit and then we have a venue tour. I'll be either dropping Gemma off or getting the car-"

"Come see me off and maybe we can sneak off for a bit before I have to go." Happy mumbled kissing her neck and he stopped as his phone started ringing.

"Really?" He grumbled as he looked at the number. "What?" He snapped. Happy paced and a few minutes later he closed the phone.

"Fucking Kozik, I need to go back to the clubhouse for a bit. Don't stay up." Happy leaned down and kissed her passionately before walking out the door.

Kerry let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. She wandered down stairs grabbing a bottle of wine and walking back up stairs. She poured herself a glass and started filling the tub.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Monday morning Kerry woke up exhausted. She had stayed up extra late waiting for Happy, she had finally passed out around 2am and he still wasn't home. It was 8:30am and she needed to get up and moving. She went downstairs to make coffee then took Kasey for a walk before getting dressed.

"Look at you!" Kathryn said as Kerry came down the stairs in a maxi dress with her hair clipped back.

"This is just laziness. I'll shower when we get back."

Kathryn was dressed much more casual and was now carrying a binder.

"I organized everything this morning. I woke up at 7."

After dropping Kasey off at TM they went to meet Gemma at the venue. Gemma was standing outside puffing away on a cigarette.

"We ready?" Gemma asked stomping out the cigarette before they went inside. They were given a tour and Kerry just wasn't feeling it. Kathryn and Gemma asked questions while Kerry kept yawning. After the tour Gemma went back to TM while Kerry and Kathryn went to the coffee shop.

"Your in the dumps, what's up?" Kathryn said pouring tons of sugar into her coffee.

"Nothing, just tired."

Kathryn nodded knowing not to push her sister. Kerrie glanced at her watch it was now a little past 11.

"The couple might still be at the house can we stop by TM for a bit?"

"Sure, I'll hang with Kasey."

When they arrived at TM it was pretty quiet. Piney was sitting outside with a bottle while Gemma was at work in the office.

"Happy is inside." Piney said before taking a swig.

"Thanks."

Kozik was on the phone with someone at the bar and Kasey was sitting on the floor by his feet.

"Go ahead, I'll be out here." Kathryn took a seat as Kasey wandered over. Kerry walked down to Happy's dorm room to see it open and he was cleaning one of his guns.

"You didn't come home last night." Kerry said leaning against the doorway.

"We had to do some last minute stuff for the trip. I didn't want to wake you with a phone call."

Kerry walked in and closed the door and locked it. Happy finally looked up to see Kerry standing before him.

"You should wear that more often." Happy said putting the gun on his nightstand and standing up. Within moments they were both undressed and on the bed. An hour later Kozik was banging on the door.

"Hap, we gotta go!"

"Fuck off!" Happy said as Kerry chuckled.

"I need to go get ready for the concert. It's only 2 days right?"

"Yes." Happy walked into the bathroom and came back a few seconds later dressed. "See you soon." He said leaning over and giving her another kiss.

Kerry waited for the door to close before laying back and taking a few minutes before going to shower. Kathryn was waiting for her at the bar.

"Honestly, you must have some sex drive."

Kerry flushed bright red.

"Shut up."

"No, it's good. I'm jealous. You have better boobs and a better sex drive. I would be happy with either. Now let's go get ready. I just texted Mary, she wants to drive so I said we could split up between your car and her car."

Kerry glanced at her phone to see a text from Lyla asking about what time they were going and if she could be picked up at Cara Cara. After texting back Lyla the girls returned home. Kerry worked on blowdrying her hair as Kathryn showered. Dan was the first pick up then Lyla. She wasn't outside so Kerry went inside.

"I'll go!" Dan said as Kerry shook her head laughing.

"No, you stay here."

"Oh hell no, I'm so going in. So anyone else a porn star?"

"Dan, shut the fuck up." Kerry muttered opening the door. Luanne was walking around with a clipboard. "Is Lyla here?"

"Over there in her dressing room."

On the way over Kerry had to drag Dan who was staring at a sex scene being filmed.

"This is awesome, I'll stay behind."

Kerry knocked on the door as Ima opened it with a fake smile.

"Hi Kerry."

"Ima, is Lyla here?"

"Just finishing getting ready. Whose this?"

"I'm Dan."

"What does your man-"

"Don't fucking even mention him. He'd never look twice at you." Kerry gritted as Dan took Kerry by the arm.

"As much as I love a good girl fight you'd kill her." Dan said trying to calm Kerry who was glaring at Ima.

"Don't worry he's never around here." Ima said flipping her hair.

"Ima, back off." Lyla said walking to the door.

"Let's go." Dan said giving Kerry a light push towards the door.

"I hate that bitch." Kerry mumbled.

"Let's safe the fighting for another time. I'm sure your man would like to see it."

"You really should try sucking up to him because I am not going to help you."

"Help with what?" Lyla asked.

"I want to be a Son."

Lyla started to laugh.

"Weren't you a cop? That's not going to fly with the club."

Dan frowned.

"I'm not a cop anymore. I can prove myself."

When Kerry arrived in Stockton Lyla and Kathryn went in Mary's car as Kerry gave Dan a look.

"See, I'm the only one who can stand you." Kerry said with an eye roll.

Kerry got back on the highway and in 40 minutes they were in Sacramento. Since it was still early the group stopped for dinner before they needed to be at the venue for the meet and greet.

"This is gonna be awesome." Kathryn said checking her make-up in the bathroom at the restaurant.

"I'm so nervous!" Mary squealed as Kerry smirked.

"Kerry, you can stand next to Jordan since he's your favorite. I want to stand next to Donnie. Girls?"

Lyla shrugged.

"Joey, he's so handsome."

"He used to be Kathryn's favorite when she was little. I've always been a Jordan girl. We should get going."

The two cars arrived at the venue with 20 minutes to spare. Kathryn handed Dan her phone and camera.

"You can be our photographer."

The girls posed for a few pictures before they were called with the other backstage pass group. Kathryn suggested letting the other group go ahead of them. The women in that group seemed nervous and they moved through quickly.

"I see some Boston girls!" Donnie said loudly pointing to Kathryn and Kerry.

"Jim told us you were coming tonight. He texted us a picture." Jordan said as Kathryn nudged Kerry.

"We're celebrating her birthday and heck this might be part of your bachelorette party-"

"Come on everyone in a picture!" Dan said wanting to get out of there.

"We can chat after." Donnie said giving Kathryn a wink as Kerry scowled a bit.

"So your getting married?" Jordan asked as Kerry nodded.

"We are working on it-"

"A biker wedding. Lyla's husband and Kerry's fiancee are bikers." Kathryn said as the guys looked at them surprised.

"I know you from somewhere." Joey said as Kerry smirked.

"I'm one of the Saffron Sisters." Lyla said as management came in.

"Time to get ready guys."

"You girls are coming to afterparty right?"

"We are."

"Awesome, we are putting you all down on the VIP list and we can chat." Donnie said as the group was escorted out.

"He was staring at your chest the whole time." Kerry said as Kathryn grinned.

"Really?"

"Kath, he's divorced and has a teenage son and a younger son. What about Buck-"

"Nothing is going to happen." Kathryn said as Dan handed Kathryn her things.

"So how long are these after parties?"

"A few hours."

The girls enjoyed the show and their seats close to the stage. Dan spent the concert flirting with a few girls sitting around them who were impressed with his Boston accent. At the after party Kerry took to arguing with Donnie about if Charlestown or Dorchester was better. Donnie looked to his friends for help but Jordan and Jon found the conversation funny and Danny was off chatting up a blonde at the bar. Mary excused herself about an hour into the afterparty and Danny walked her to her car to make sure she was ok then rejoined the party.

"I can totally tell your a Townie, your sister on the other hand-"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"You look to nice to be a Townie." Donnie said as Kerry glared at him. "Your sister here, see? She goes from being cute and nice to being fierce at the drop of a hat. That is very Townie. So you two are biker girls?"

"My husband is, I don't like to ride on his Harley."

"It's awesome! The first time I was scared but now I love it."

"You think she's fierce, you should see her fiancee. Our friend Mary is actually afraid of him."

"This actually isn't too bad." Dan said to Kathryn.

"They are all so chill."

Close to the time the after party closed down they headed back to Charming. Dan was driving since Kerry had challenged Donnie to a shot challenge. She had won because he had fallen off his bar stool.

"I can drive." Kerry said staggering a bit as they walked to the car.

"Oh hell no, your crazy on a normal day. Dan was here to be our designated driver. Give him the keys." Kathryn said as Lyla started giggling.

"Now I'm regretting this." Dan mumbled as Kerry took off in a jog and he had to chase her to get the keys. Kathryn had taken out her phone and was videoing the whole thing as Lyla continued to laugh.

"Get in the car." Dan said finally getting the keys.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop at a burger place or something." Kathryn said getting in the passenger side.

"Fine." Dan mumbled as Lyla and Kerry got into the backseat.

"Kath, your lucky I like you because I hate sitting in the backseat." Kerry said.

After driving around for a bit they found a 24 hour fast food place and the girls seemed content with their burgers and shakes. Kerry had sobered up by the time they got on the highway and could give directions to get Lyla home. Opie had been texting non stop since midnight and Kerry had managed to get her phone and text back saying they were on their way. Opie was outside and he scooped up a sleeping Lyla and brought her in. They stopped at Dan's hotel and he gave Kerry a sobriety test which she passed so he gave her back the keys.

"Thanks, Dan." Kerry said giving him a quick hug.

Kerry got home and made sure Kathryn was settled before going to sleep. It was already the early morning and Gemma was picking up at 10 to see two venues then they were going to Bakersfield to look at dresses with Helen and Harriet.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Kerry woke up to her alarm and rubbed her eyes. She had a slight headache and after getting some water and taking some Motrin she took a shower then went to make some coffee. Kathryn was just waking up as Kerry started making breakfast.

"Hurry up so you have time to eat before Gemma picks us up."

Kathryn flipped off her sister before she went to shower.

The first venue was having some construction and it was messy so that was a second no. The second venue was a much better choice and had a date Gemma verified to be a "good one" from Clay. Kerry started the paperwork as Gemma handed a over a check as the down payment.

"Gemma-"

"Kerry, you and Hap deserve this and I know you've had a rough go with your parents. I never got to do this since I had boys. When Jax married Wendy it was quick and at the clubhouse. I doubt Tara is going to let me help so let me do this."

Kerry pulled Gemma into a hug as Kathryn grinned.

"This is great. Now we have a date and a venue. We better find your dress today. You should call Uncle Mike on the way and give him the date then let Dan's parents know and maybe Matt."

Kerry nodded.

"Let me text Mary and Lyla too since they are bridesmaids."

"Tara said no?" Gemma asked as Kerry nodded.

"She said that she was just too busy with the boys and work." Gemma rolled her eyes as they got on the road to Bakersfield. Kerry left a message on her Uncle's phone and talked to Dan's mom who was very excited. She was going to pass on the message to Kelly and his wife at Kerry's request. Kerry texted Dan to let him know the date after she got through to Mary and Lyla. They were almost in Bakersfield when Kerry called Happy.

"Hello? Everything ok?"

"Everything is good. I found a venue and we have a date. July 1st."

"That's great."

"How is everything going?"

"Good, we are finishing up here and should be home sometime tomorrow."

"That's good. See you then. I love you."

"You too." Kerry ended the call and looked at Kathryn who was looking through her binder of information.

"We have 3 weeks to put this all together. I fly home tomorrow night so will you be able to do this stuff on the list? I'm sure Mary can help-"

"I'll help." Gemma said as Kerry grinned.

"This is really happening." Kerry said as Kathryn chuckled.

"We're here." Gemma said pulling into the lot. Kerry spotted Harriet and Helen standing by the door.

"Let's find you a dress!" Kathryn said getting out of the car as Kerry and Gemma followed.

"Hi Harriet and Helen." Kerry said giving each a hug as Gemma said a quick hello. "This is Kathryn."

"Oh aren't you just a doll!" Helen said shaking her hand.

"I can see the resemblance. You two have the same nose and chin." Harriet said as Kathryn smiled.

"We don't get that much."

"So we picked out a date and venue. July 1st at that vineyard on the edge of Charming called Johnston Vineyards, it's actually a refurbished barn. Classy not not too fancy." Kerry said as Kathryn pulled out her phone.

"Here, I took some pictures. I'm going to print them out for the binder."

"Let's find you a dress!" Helen said taking Kerry by the arm.

Since they were the only appointment the two women in the shop were frantically pulling dresses. One of them was the owner and she said most dresses could be express shipped to the shop in about 10 days giving just enough time for 1 fitting. She was pulling dresses that she knew could be express shipped while her assistant was doing the same. Kerry tried on the first dress which was simple and lace. She made a face looking in the mirror as the assistant chuckled.

"I agree, this one is kinda ugly." She pulled open the curtain as Kathryn gasped.

"No way."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Kerry mumbled. The assistant closed the curtain and they went though a few more dresses before Kathryn and Gemma came into the small dressing room and started pulling dresses that would actually work. Gemma picked out a sexy mermaid dress and Kathryn found an a-line dress with an empire waist. During trying these on Helen got up and walked across the store.

"How about this?" Kerry had now tried on about 10 dresses and was starting to get overwhelmed. Helen held up a short dress as Kerry nodded.

"We have one other short one." The owner said hurrying out back. Kerry tried on the dress which that went below her knees with thick straps.

"I like it but don't love it." She said with a sigh turning around so everyone could see. The owner came back with the dress.

"This is new, we just got it." Kerry put her hand to her mouth. "I love it."

Kathryn nodded at Gemma and smirked.

"I think we have a winner."

Kerry rushed to put the dress on. It ended about 3 to 4 inches above her knee, the bust was sparkly, and it had a sweetheart neckline. The lower part flowed from the empire waist. Kerry looked in the mirror and lit up.

"It's perfect." The owner smiled and nodded as she put a sparkly headband in her hair. The assistant opened the curtain as everyone sat in awe.

"Kerry you look lovely." Helen said wiping at her eyes.

"This dress is so you." Kathryn said snapping a picture to send to Mary and Lyla.

"You look good." Gemma said with a smile.

"This is it." Kerry said as Kathryn jumped up and hugged her.

"You look perfect." Kathryn gave her a squeeze as Helen and Harriet started to fuss about her hair and what type of jewelry she should wear.

"It's getting late, let me change and get this dress ordered."

An hour later the dress was ordered in her size as well as the headband she had tried on. Harriet and Helen made an appointment to come back to the shop to look at mother of the groom dresses later in the week and Kerry promised to join them.

"Ker, we need to get bridesmaids dresses tomorrow. I already texted Mary and Lyla and we are going to the mall tomorrow. We can find you shoes then too."

"We'll see you on Friday." Helen said giving Kerry a hug.

"See you then, thanks for coming today."

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything." Harriet said hugging Kerry.

"It was nice meeting you Kathryn."

"I'm sure I'll see you before the wedding. It was nice meeting you as well."

Gemma dropped the girls off and went to TM. Kerry and Kathryn looked over the details from the venue. She needed to give them a full count by the end of the week, Gemma suggested just sticking with the steak option for everyone's meal to make it simpler.

"It will have to be an open bar." Kerry said as Kathryn nodded and looked over the list.

"For 2 hours here is the price and for the 4 hours we have the venue."

"Gemma mentioned that the Nomads and most of Tacoma will most likely want to come and she was going to get a count for me. I should call Matt now and invite him and Jessica. Can you call the flower shop and see if we can stop by this afternoon."

"Look at you. This is good, get all this out of the way."

Kathryn went into the kitchen to call as Kerry called their cousin Matt. She got his wife Jessica.

"Of course we'll come out. Matt is setting up some interviews the following week so we can just fly out early. Text me a picture of your ring." Jessica asked a few more questions. She and Kerry were close because they both had endometriosis.

"I'm going to look at a hotel in the area and see if I can get a block of rooms and I'll send you and Matt the info in an e-mail."

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to meet him."

"Thanks, I'm glad you two are going to be here." Kerry ended the call and texted Jessica the picture of her ring. Kathryn came into the room.

"The florist said to stop by anytime."

"Awesome, let's get lunch and do that."

The girls chatted over lunch. Uncle Mike called to say he would be there for the wedding and had already started looking at flights.

"I asked Joe and Beth but they can't make it. They are going to let me bring Nick and Adam if that's ok."

"Yes, I'd love to have them here. I'll call Beth when we get home and talk to her. Uncle Mike, will you give me away?" Kerry heard her Uncle chock up on the line and sniffle.

"Of course I will. I'm honored you asked."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to give me away." Kerry said wiping at her own eyes as Kathryn handed her a tissue. "I can't wait to meet the lucky guy."

"Matt and Jessica are coming too, Dan's family as well."

"Good, is that everyone?"

Kathryn grabbed the phone.

"Of course Mike and I as well."

"Kathryn, how are you?"

"Great, the wedding planning has happened fast but these two are crazy about each other. Happy's mother is a doll and his aunt is sweet too."

"Is that really his name?"

"Yes, I'll have Kerry call you later on. Are you home?"

"Yes, I'll be home the rest of the day. It's nice to hear from you Kathryn."

"Bye Uncle Mike." Kerry and Kathryn went to the Florist Shop in Charming. She knew the new Lieutenant's wife was the owner.

"Hello, I just called-"

"Yes, the wedding in three weeks. I'm Rita."

"Nice to meet you, before we get going I'm marrying a member of Sons of Anarchy. Will that be a problem?"

Rita chuckled.

"Your an Old Lady? The only one I've seen is Gemma Teller-Morrow and she's a tough cookie."

"Kerry's a teacher." Kathryn said as Rita nodded.

"My husband might not like it but business is business. What will your future husband say?"

"Well…. Happy is leaving this all up to me so he might not like it but there isn't much he can do about it. I would rather help out a local business here instead of Lodi, our venue is Johnston Vineyards."

"A nice small venue. I've done a baby shower there when I first took over. How many guests?"

"We're still figuring that out. We just wanted to talk colors and such. I'm the maid of honor and I fly out tomorrow so I want to help out as much as I can."

"I can work with that."

"I have to get the numbers by Friday so I can meet with you then."

"Great, that works. So colors?"

"Black and light blue."

"Yes, I was hoping you'd say light blue." Kathryn said opening the binder and adding the information. Rita went into some detail about suggestions and possibilities as Kathryn scribbled down everything and Kerry asked a few questions.

"Honestly I'm clueless when it comes to flowers and stuff." Kerry said as Kathryn smirked.

"She might be a girl but she thinks like a guy. When Kerry comes back she'll either have Gemma or Mary with her. Actually it should be Mary, Mary is pretty girly."

Rita looked at the sisters and smiled.

"Sure, we can do whatever you want. I know it's not going to be overly feminine wedding but you should have a nice bouquet and we can do small centerpieces."

Rita went over and pulled out a book with some pictures.

"Here is some of our work."

Kerry looked at a few simple centerpieces and after nearly an hour in the shop Kerry at least had an idea of the directions she could go. Kerry started dinner and called Gemma to see if she wanted to join them but she was helping out Tara. After dinner Kerry and Kathryn settled in front of the TV with _Dirty Dancing._


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the continued reviews! You guys/gals are the best!

Ch 17

The next morning Kerry went for a run and when she got back Dan was sitting on the doorstep holding a tray with three coffees.

"How far you run?"

"5 miles."

"In this heat?" Dan asked as Kerry opened the door.

"Still going to do a 6k, maybe even a half marathon."

Kathryn was sitting at the table with her computer.

"Nice of you to answer the door."

"I was in the shower." Kathryn said as Dan put a coffee for her on the table.

"We have bridesmaids dress shopping in like 2 hours."

"Figures, I didn't see or heard from you except a text with the date of the wedding. I was bored out of my mind yesterday."

"Maybe you can go by TM today. Happy is back sometime today or I'd invite you over for dinner."

"Kathryn, how about we go for dinner? Not a date or anything."

Kathryn nodded.

"I'll give the love birds some time alone."

Kerry smirked and went to go shower.

"Kath, I need to add some people to the wedding list. I invited John and his wife, they are going to fly out. Maybe a few more friends from back home, they are getting back to me today."

Kathryn grinned.

"You got it. I'll get Gemma in on it, it'll be a nice surprise. I was wondering if she'd invite John since she flew back home for his wedding. Aren't they having a baby?"

"Tessa is 5 months along but they both love Kerry. We did all live together for a year."

Kathryn put Dan to work calling one hotel in Lodi and she called the other. Dan ended up getting a better deal and they put aside a floor of rooms at a discounted rate. Kathryn called and reserved a room for her and Mike. She then called Uncle Mike to tell him the information. Dan called his family and by then Kerry had come down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and started lunch since they were going to the mall later on. Dan took to telling stories about Kelly's kids. Kathryn went off to do some work until they needed to leave to pick up Lyla.

"So I should tag along-"

"Nope, go relax a bit before dinner. Want me to drop Kath at the hotel or-"

"How about TM? I'm going to go over there now."

Kerry raised an eyebrow as Dan smirked. Kerry took Kasey for a quick walk. Kathryn had texted Lyla when they were on their way and this time she was outside Cara Cara.

"Hey ladies! Kerry, that dress is great. You looked beautiful!"

"Thanks Lyla."

They met Mary at a mall in Stockton and after some browsing they found perfect dresses. The dresses were light blue with straps and ended right above the knee.

"Kerry, we'll need to get white shoes and have them died because trying to match the dress will be tough."

"What about black?" Kerry said as Kathryn nodded.

"Great idea."

"We could all get matching heels." Kerry said as Mary nodded. Kerry went to a few stores before she found heels that weren't too high. "These are perfect!" Kerry said trying on a pair and walking around a bit.

"We did it!" Mary said as they all walked to the car. "How was your head after the concert?" Mary asked as Lyla chuckled.

"I felt like I was hit by a truck but it was a fun night."

"Kerry, how were you?"

"Fine, I took some Motrin when I got home and was fine in the morning."

After saying good-bye to Mary Kerry drove to TM. Dan was sitting outside at a picnic bench sipping a beer with Opie.

"Look at that." Kathryn said as Kerry shrugged.

"He wants in."

Lyla chuckled.

"I think Dan could be a Son."

"Maybe, it's him trying to keep an eye on me too." Kerry said as Kathryn laughed.

"Someone needs to."

Kerry got out of the car as did Kathryn and Lyla. Lyla was carrying her dress and a bag with her shoes.

"I see someone has been shopping again." Opie said as Lyla kissed his cheek.

"Dress shopping."

Gemma came out of the office.

"Hi girls, did you find something?"

"We did, it took awhile but we found dresses and shoes."

"Good, the counts are starting to come in so by tomorrow we should be able to call the venue."

Ellie came running out the clubhouse with Kenny chasing her.

"Kerry, we have some Harry Potter questions!" Ellie said as Kerry grinned.

"Awesome. Have you two finished the first book?"

"Yea, I'm on the second." Kenny said as Ellie nodded.

"Cool, we'll have to plan to watch the movie then."

"Yes!" Ellie dragged Kerry away to ask her questions as Opie chuckled.

"Who would have thought my kids would be excited about reading and school?"

"Kerry has been a good influence on all the kids. Piper actually doesn't fight me about his homework. The kids that have her for a teacher are pretty lucky." Lyla said. Kerry and the kids came back outside 15 minutes later.

"Dad, can we go over to Kerry and Happy's for the movie on Thursday?"

"I'm free Thursday afternoon and I can pick them up. Piper can come too."

"Sure, do you know what your in for?" Opie said as Lyla smiled.

"Of course, we can bake cookies and have some popcorn and watch the first movie. It'll be fun."

"I remember when that movie came out I got dragged along to see it and it was all kids."

"John went too."

"You two go into it and I was like what is going on. I didn't like it at the time but I watched it again a few years later and it's a decent movie."

"I couldn't watch it with the snake." Kathryn said shaking a bit.

"The snake is only in it for like 2 minutes."

"But it's a big snake and I just can't." Kathryn said as Dan went to hiss and Kerry hit the back of his head.

"Och!"

"Don't." Kerry said pointing at him.

"See what I have to deal with? Abuse!" Dan said rubbing the back of his head.

"If you do that Kath won't sleep, she'll be up all night. It's a bad phobia." Kerry said as Kathryn nodded.

"I wish my sister was nice to me, she was a beast." Lyla said with a sigh.

"We weren't always close, we were when we were young then in high school Kath spent most of her time trying to get me in trouble because I won't let her tag along with me."

"You got to have all the fun I was just stuck at home." Kathryn said with a pout.

"Not all the fun, you had your modeling thing and your skin wasn't tough enough to roll with my old crowd."

"That's true, you would have been appalled by some of the shit that went down back then. Hell some of the guys used to yell out shit at some of the girls when they showed up, never your sister though. One time of them said who wants to blow me and she walked up to him and kneed him so hard he was seeing stars. I think that gave her the most street cred and after that she was part of the crew. Hell we never let outside people in and here was a Townie hanging in Brighton. She got my respect when one of the first nights she came around with Jessie, my psyco-ex. Kerry and her friends were all dressed up and we were playing basketball and needed one more player. This one kicked off her shoes and joined the game. Kerry might be on the short side but she can hold her own on the court."

"Ugh, Jessie no one has mentioned that name in years." Kathryn said with an eye roll.

"That's the girl you beat up, right?" Opie asked.

"Yea, Jessie and I grew up together. She went to an all girls school for high school and kinda lost her mind a bit. We were friends but opposites, Jessie was super girly and wasn't a major Townie."

"Look whose back!" Kath said nudging her sister as a truck pulled in.

"PDA time." Dan muttered as Kerry flipped him off. "I think it's just about dinner time. I'll bring her home around 9 or 10."

"Still treated like a kid." Kathryn muttered following Dan to his car.

"Hey bride to be!" Kozik said jumping down out of the truck. "Hap's on the phone with Clay, he'll be a few."

"Everything went well?"

"Oh course, it was an easy move just like last time. So July 1st is the big day. I'll do my best to make sure Happy is looking his best." Kerry chuckled. "By best I mean dark jeans and a black shirt."

Happy got out of the truck as he closed his phone.

"I'll let you two catch up." Kozik said walking towards the clubhouse. Kerry walked over to Happy as he grabbed her hips pulling her close to him.

"I've missed you." He whispered before kissing her. "Let's go home. I can get my bike tomorrow."

Kerry handed over the car keys as Happy drove to the house. When they got home and in the house Happy scooped up Kerry and carried her up the stairs.

"Three weeks until the wedding. Fuck I never even wanted that till I met you. Being with you keeps me going even with all this shit going on with the club." Happy said softly as Kerry smiled.

"I love you, Hap."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Kerry and Kathryn spent the next morning lounging around the yard until it was time to go to the airport.

"I may have spilled some things to Dan last night, one to many drinks." Kathryn said as Kerry chuckled.

"I hardly think that there is anything that is crazier then what went on in our group of friends."

"So you have everything else under control?"

"Yup, I can do it. Mary has already agreed to help with the remaining stuff."

"Good, the hotel is set for anyone who needs to book it and I'll get the boys clothes for the wedding. I already texted and got their sizes."

"Kathryn, I couldn't have gotten all this done without you. You've been amazing, you really have. You came out after the surgery and now this surprise visit-"

"Kerry, your my sister and you've had my back for years. It's only right I help you out when you need me. I didn't stand up for you with mom and dad-"

"Mom's called me again." Kerry said softly.

"I didn't talk to her, it was Uncle Mike. He gave her a good talking to and said if Aunt Nancy was alive she would be livid. I think it finally sunk in when you were in the hospital. She wasn't too thrilled to hear you were dating a biker but that's mom, she wanted us both to marry up and out of the middle class."

"Is she giving you shit about Buck?"

"No, dad vouched for him surprisingly since before dad was the one who hated him."

"Mom would shit bricks if she met Happy. Could you image her face?" Kathryn giggled a bit as Kerry smirked.

Two days later the rest of the club was back from Tucson. Kerry had Ellie, Kenny, and Piper over to watch the first Harry Potter movie. Piper was more interested in playing with Kasey but Ellie and Kenny had fun.

"That was amazing! We need to finish the second book fast!" Ellie said as Kenny nodded. Kerry had promised to keep the kids for the afternoon and after some art projects Kerry dropped them at Opie's house.

"Here, mommy!" Piper said handing her a necklace.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for taking them today, I think they have been spending too much time at the clubhouse."

"They can hang with me anytime."

"Thanks, Kerry."

The next morning Kerry went to Bakersfield to help Helen find her dress for the wedding.

"I've found mine." Harriet says proudly as Helen gives her a look. Helen was even more challenging then Kerry. She didn't have any ideas of colors to wear and Harriet's comments were making the search even more challenging. Eventually Helen decided to call it a day and made an appointment to come back without her sister early the following week.

When Kerry got to the clubhouse Gemma was talking to Tara who looked to be leaving. Lyla pulled in behind her.

"Anyone seen Op?"

"Late night last night." Gemma said looking away as she and Tara looked to Kerry.

"How did the shopping trip go?" Gemma asked as Kerry frowned.

"Harriet was giving Helen a hard time so she didn't get a dress. I'm going down next week for another appointment."

"Tig's daughter is here, you should meet her." Gemma said with an eye roll. Kerry heard yelling and ran towards the clubhouse as Gemma and Tara followed behind her.

"Where is he? Did you spend the night?" Everyone froze as Ima pulled out the gun.

"I will blow a hole in that pretty little yammy." Ima said as Lyla started crying.

"Why him?"

"You want answers ask the cock that was inside me last night."

Lyla ran off crying. Kerry looked at the loose hold on the gun and since she was at Ima's back she slowly started moving and Piney walked into the dorms with Thomas. Kerry lunged forward knocking the gun out of Ima's hand and as they fell to the floor Kerry slammed her face down.

"You better not come around here any more!"

Gemma smirked.

"And you haven't even touched her Old Man."

Tara looked on as Kerry knocked her face into the ground a few times before letting go.

"I would move far, far away. This is our family and if I see your skanky ass around here again I'll fucking kill you with my bare hands." Kerry stood and kicked Ima a few times in the stomach and walked towards the small crowd of Bobby, Tig, Gemma, Tara, and another woman she didn't know.

"That was fucking awesome! Come meet my daughter, Dawn." Tig said as Kerry smirked. "Hey Dawnie, this is Kerry. She's Happy's Old Lady."

"That was truly fucking awesome!" Dawn said putting her hands in her pockets. "You look kinda clean cut to be an Old Lady. I mean Gemma looks the part but you, you look like the girl next door."

Tig laughed.

"This girl is one tough cookie. I mean she is a teacher but she's from Boston and can totally kick ass."

"That dumb bitch better leave!" Tara said going over to get Thomas from Piney.

"Hap, is one lucky guy." Bobby as Gemma looked at Kerry who looked like she hadn't been in a fight a few moments before.

"You ok?"

"Someone had to bash her face. Lyla wasn't going to do it. Tara needs her hands for surgery."

"I'll call the guys." Bobby said as Tig went to talk to his daughter. Kerry went to wash her hands and went to look for Lyla.

"I just want to be alone." Lyla said sobbing as Kerry looked on helplessly.

"You sure?"

"Yea." Lyla sniffled.

Opie, Jax, and Happy arrived a few minutes later, Piney took a swing knocking Opie off balance.

"Your dick almost got us killed." Piney growled.

"There's the hero." Jax said walking by Kerry to Tara. Happy scooped up Kerry and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I heard you fucked her up." He said in her ear.

"Just a little."

"That's hot. I wish I could have seen it. We are going to my dorm now."

That night Dan and Kozik were at the house for dinner.

"I heard some interesting things." Dan said as Kerry rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt it's anything important."

"I finally heard about the trip to Vegas." Dan said as Happy frowned a bit.

"Stop being an ass. That was years ago for Kathryn's 21st birthday and my 22nd."

"I always wondered what happened at that show, Thunder From Down Under."

Kerry started to chuckle as Happy and Kozik both looked at Dan waiting for him to continue.

"No, he's going to make it sound like it was crazy or something. You know what it is right?" Kerry waited to see the two men nod, Happy was starting to look pissed. "Anyway we went when we were in Vegas and I got picked to go on stage for a solo dance. Kathryn thought it was hilarious that her 22 year old virgin sister was on stage getting a lap dance from an Australian stripper. That's all there is to say, Dan and I bought each other lap dances from strippers in Montreal for our 18th birthdays."

"Anything else I should know?" Happy asked with an even deeper frown.

"Hap, it was years ago and it was a fucking lap dance. As far as guys are concerned I've only been with you and Rob."

"And two girls-"

"I dated two girls, had sex with one." Kerry said as Kozik watched Happy's reaction. He stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Kerry-"

"You sit the fuck down." He said pointing at Dan. Dan looked at Kerry who mouthed "I'm fine." Happy and Kerry walked up the stairs.

"They'll be awhile, anytime they get into a fight or have words its all about the make-up sex." Kozik said getting up and going to get another beer.

"Is she really ok?" Dan asked looking at the stairs.

"You started that shit. Hap would never hurt her. As much as he seems cold and shit to us he really loves her and saying the shit you did gets him all riled up. Before Kerry I don't ever remember Hap going on so much as a date. He's all about the club and now all about her so I wouldn't do that sort of thing again. He'll fucking kill you in a heartbeat."

Upstairs Happy was taking a few deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"Dan's just being a shit head again." Kerry mumbled.

"I still don't like him and I don't trust him. Who fucking says those things?"

"Hap, Dan just does stuff like that he thinks it's funny to put me on the spot and-"

"So before what you said it true it's just been me and Ron."

"You and Rob, I said that I started dating late."

"Where did you come from? Why me? Look at how fucking pissed I got about a fucking lap dance-" Happy was pacing as Kerry bit her lip.

"I like it when you get possessive." She said as Happy stalked towards her and they backed into the wall. Kerry moaned as their lips met in a fiery kiss.

"Your never getting another lap dance from a stripper because I'll fucking kill them. Girl, you drive me crazy." He said sucking on her neck.

"A good crazy?" Kerry asked as Happy carried her towards the bed.

"A really good crazy. Fuck we can't do this with Koz and Dan down stairs." Happy said with a sigh.

"We can tell them to leave." Kerry said as Happy stepped back taking a few deep breaths.

"Your right." Happy walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Come on you two, get the fuck out." Happy said loudly.

"You two could have had a quickie, I used to do that all the time." Kerry heard Dan say as she burst out laughing.

"You better meet me for that run tomorrow."

"Fine, bye!"

"Bye Dan, bye Koz." Kerry said from the top of the stairs. Happy made sure the door was locked and took the stairs by two as he let out a growl.

"Now your mine."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Kerry was home the next day when she got a text from Happy saying he would be late because of club business. She had gone for a run with Dan in the morning and Dan had struggled to keep up with her. She did the last 2 miles on her own and met him on the way back, Dan stuck around to have some coffee and pancakes before heading back to his hotel saying he had work to do. After showering Kerry walked over to Jax and Tara's and knocked on the door. Tara opened the door looking pissed.

"Oh hi." Tara said holding the door opened as Kerry walked in.

"I saw you were home and I thought we could hang out, I haven't seen you much lately."

"Great, I need to vent." Tara said putting Thomas down for a nap. Abel was watching TV.

Tara spilled everything about the letters she found from Maureen Ashby and how she had told Piney about them then she had received a death threat. She also explained that she hadn't shared the letters with Jax but planned to.

"What did Jax say about the death threat?"

"He's pissed and he thinks it has to do with the cartel. I know your wedding is coming up and stuff but I want out of the MC. I'm looking into leaving Charming."

Kerry took a few minutes to process what Tara said before she spoke.

"Your leaving Jax?"

"He wants out too. This club is toxic for us and the boys. They shouldn't have to grow up in this. Kerry, think about your future. Your young and pretty and you have a career. Happy says he can protect you but can he really?"

Kerry frowned.

"Tara I know you haven't had the easiest go with the club but this is Jax's family. I would never think of leaving Hap. When I left Boston I was so fed up with everything and I had told everyone I just wanted to be alone. You were nice to me and you seemed so happy with Jax and you were taking care of Abel. I found friends and now family with the club and yes some bad shit has happened but I want to be here. I can do this. My life in Charlestown was the same way, yes bad shit happened but that's life. Nothing is ever perfect."

Tara looked at Kerry and shook her head.

"Look at what happened with Lyla and Opie, Opie lost Donna too. Hell Jax has fucked Ima behind my back. You know what happens with the club when they go on the road. Are you honestly ok with Happy fucking random girls and then coming home to you?"

"Tara, this isn't about me and Happy. It's about you. Your going to take these boys away from their family. Gemma and Clay love them and Jax-"

"He'll come too. The boys will have us and that will have to be enough. We aren't safe here and I won't risk their lives for the club."

Kerry shook her head.

"I can't fucking believe this. This is why Gemma gave you shit. None of us are perfect but Jax let you back into his life. He let you help raise his son and you two had a baby of your own-"

"Thomas wasn't planned." Tara whispered. "I was going to have an abortion when Lyla did and I couldn't-"

"What are you talking about?"

"So Lyla didn't tell you? She had an abortion before the guys went to jail. Opie cheated on her because he found out she was on birth control and he felt lied to, he didn't even find out about the abortion until after Ima. They are done, Kerry. The club is toxic for relationships. From what those letters say Gemma and Clay killed John Teller. Your going to stay here and side with killers then that's your choice. Hell your going to marry the Tacoma Killer-"

Kerry slapped Tara and stood.

"Fuck you, you have no business to say anything about Happy." Kerry walked out of the house and her face was red as she climbed in the car and drove to TM. Opie was around and he could tell Kerry was livid.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Kerry let out a sigh.

"Is Hap around?"

"No, he's dealing with some club business and he won't be back anytime soon."

"Fuck!" Kerry said kicking the tire of her car.

"Want me to call him?" Opie said as Kerry shook her head. Kerry took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry about you and Lyla. I didn't know about the baby or anything…"

"She said that. I figured as much."

"Fuck, I'm so fucking pissed right now. Can I go in and beat the shit out of the punching bag?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Opie watched Kerry storm into the clubhouse then went into Gemma's office.

"Gem, I think you should check in on Kerry."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. She looks likes she's ready to kill someone. She's in the gym in the clubhouse."

Gemma nodded.

"I'll go talk to her. Hey Chuckie, can you take over for a few?" Chuckie smiled and took Gemma's place at the desk as Gemma walked into the clubhouse with Opie. Opie watched Kerry punch the crap out of the punching bag as she swore. As he walked back outside Opie pulled out his phone.

"What?" Happy said as an answer.

"Your Old Lady is in rare form. She just found out about Lyla and there has to be something else going on. Right now she's in the clubhouse going after the punching bag. I just want to let you know."

"Should I come back?"

"No, Gemma's talking to her but I just figured you should know."

"Thanks." Happy shut his phone and went back to work on the Prospects.

After scaring the crap out of the Prospects for a good hour he went outside to check in on Kerry. He got her voicemail and frowned.

"She's still with mom." Jax said puffing on a cigarette. "I guess she and Tara had words. Mom's trying to get the full story. She knows the full story about Lyla and Opie and some other shit." Jax said with a shrug. "You can go to TM if you want but Mom says she is handling it."

"I don't know what the fuck to do." Happy mumbled as Jax smirked.

"With women like my mom and Kerry it's best to let her be for awhile. Mom said her being pissed has nothing to do with you, more with what Lyla did and Tara. Tara already called me and said Kerry slapped her." Jax said with a chuckle.

"Did she say why?"

"She said she'd tell me later, the only reason she told me was I cause I mentioned Kerry being pissed at TM."

Several hours later Happy arrived home to see Kerry laying on the couch watching TV.

"Everything ok?"

"Fine, I'm pissed about what Lyla did. She and Tara were in on it and then Tara was being a noisy bitch telling me I should leave and the club is toxic."

Happy kicked off his boots and kneeled next to the couch.

"And?"

"Hap, I'm not leaving. I love you and I told her that. Life isn't always easy but this is right. This is where I want to be and I'm not leaving."

Happy nodded as Kerry pulled him to her.

"I know all this crazy shit with the club isn't going to end soon but I love you."

"What else did Tara say? She told Jax you slapped her."

"Hap, I shouldn't say anything cause it's not really my business or our business but Tara wants to leave. She said Jax wants to leave too." Kerry said softly as Happy frowned.

"That would never happen. She's being crazy, the MC is in his blood." Happy said.

"Gemma and I have been saying that something was off with Tara for awhile now. She pushed me away and she's keeping Gemma at arms length. I know Tara and Gemma haven't always seen eye to eye but Tara and I were close. I was the one to take her to all the doctor appointments when she was pregnant with Thomas and I was there when he was born. She was always checking on me when I was in the hospital and then right before you guys got out she pushed me away. Hap, she's serious about leaving and her pushing me away should have raised some red flags. I'm not going to tell Gemma because she'll loose her shit. Jax and the boys are her life. I'm really pissed at Tara but I want her to stay, I usually don't do well with having girl friends but Tara and Mary changed that." Kerry said as Happy nodded.

"Jax was saying how great you were when we were inside. He was glad that Tara had you because of the strained relationship between her and Gemma. What are you going to do?"

"I need to cool off before I talk to her or she'll get punched next time but I'm going to do my best to make sure she stays. Don't say anything to Jax, ok?"

"I'll let you girls sort it out. I wouldn't even know what do say. I'm not into the whole let's talk about shit with any of the guys. I think it's a good idea not telling Gemma, at least not right away."


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

The weeks leading up to the wedding were a blur. The young couple who looked at Kerry's house made an offer and due to the bank knowing the Sons everything was pushed through quickly. Kerry and Happy moved into their new place a week before the wedding with the help of the club. Things with Tara were still at a standstill. Kerry had given herself a good week to cool off and then tried to talk to Tara. The first time Tara hung up on her, the second time she refused to open the door, and the third time Tara had Jax tell Kerry that she was busy.

It was now just days before the wedding and Kerry decided to focus on that and worry about Tara later on. The first to arrive was Kerry's Uncle Mike and his grandkids, Adam and Nick. Kathryn and Mike arrived the following day. Dan, his parents, Kelly, and his kids all arrives on the same flight as Kathryn and Mike. Much to Kerry's surprised Happy was at easy with her cousin's boys who were very active. He went swimming with them one afternoon and another he showed them his motorcycle then let them "help" him do some small repairs. Kerry watched him with a smile as her Uncle Mike put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad you found him. We were all worried when you packed up and moved out here. I wasn't too sure about this whole thing about you being a part of a motorcycle club but your happy, I haven't seen you smile like this in years."

The following morning Kerry sat on the couch staring at the phone in her hand. Gemma and Kathryn were in the kitchen since the group had just picked up her dress.

"We're here if you need us." Gemma said as she went outside to smoke.

Kerry took a deep breath and dialed the number. It rang once, twice, three times. She was about to hang up when she heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me-"

"Oh Kerry, I'm so glad to hear your voice." Her mother said as Kerry did her best not to roll her eyes.

"I just wanted to call and personally let you know that I'm getting married."

Her mother let out a sigh.

"I heard that. Kathryn has been avoiding my questions. When is the wedding?"

"On Saturday, I haven't forgiven you and dad. I want you to know that."

Kerry hear sniffling and bit her lip.

"Crying is not going to change my mind, you said horrible things to me. You told me I would burn in hell and I was a disgrace to the family. That's not something I can forgive and forget."

"You forgave Dan easy enough-"

"Dan is different." Kerry said starting to loose her patience. "Anyway, I told Kathryn she could show you pictures and I think someone is recording so I can see if I can get you a copy."

"Kerry, I'm your mother. We are your parents, we should be invited to your wedding."

"No, me calling and even speaking to you is a big step ok?"

Her mother sighed.

"I understand. It would be nice to be there though, if you keep putting up walls-"

"Mom, this is not all on me ok? You reached out first but you really hurt me. The reason I didn't invite you is I know you would give me shit and you would hassle Happy-"

"So that's really his name. I heard-"

"I need to go." Kerry clicked the phone off and stood as Kathryn walked over giving her a tight hug.

"You did great, much better then I expected."

"She was her typical self. Tried to cry and make me feel guilty."

Gemma frowned and gave Kerry's hand a squeeze.

"I have to get back to TM. I'll see you later."

That night Kerry was laying in bed with Happy.

"I called my mom today."

Happy was about to protest.

"Not to invite them to the wedding." He let out a sigh of relief. After hearing about how they had treated her Happy immediately disliked her parents.

"I just wanted to be the bigger person and tell her. She really thought I was inviting them. She even tried to cry to make me feel bad." Happy shook his head.

"I'm surprised you called her back."

"I just needed her to know and I also said I haven't forgiven them so she can't try and make me look bad. Not that anyone I care about would listen anyway."

"Did Kathryn pressure you into talking to her?"

"Not at all. She was pretty shocked that I wanted to call. I kept it short so she wouldn't get to me."

"I don't think I would be able to even talk to someone who treated me that way."

"All those years of Catholic school and being taught forgiveness is everything really drills it into your head."

"Sometimes people don't deserve to be forgiven. You really are a better person then me." Happy said as Kerry frowned.

"Don't say that."

"But it's true. As much as mom tried to teach me those things I never listened. You don't want me to say it but it's true."

Two days before the wedding Dan called asking her to come to the clubhouse. Kerry was frantic as she pulled on a sundress over her bathing suit since she was playing in the pool with Adam and Nick. When she arrived at the clubhouse she walked inside to see most of her friends gathered talking to the MC.

"Surprise!" John yelled as Kerry grinned.

"Most of us are here. We wouldn't have missed this for anything." John said pulling her into a hug.

"Really?"

"Yea, special permission to fly and all." His wife Tessa said a hand on her swollen belly.

"Can I?"

"Of course, you are the one who set us up."

"Wait a minute." John handed her an envelop and she opened it quickly. Kerry grinned and nodded.

"Of course I'll be his godmother." Kerry said hugging her friend and then Tessa. "Happy, this is John and Tessa. John is one of my best friends and I used to bartend with Tessa."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Happy said the group all tried to get Kerry's attention.

"This is great." Gemma said with a small smile to Clay who nodded.

"Are you in a bathing suit?" Kelly asked.

"I was in the pool playing with the boys."

"How have they been?"

"Good, Nick is on his best behavior and Adam tried to pull the shy act but he's back to his demanding self."

"We already talked to Happy and we are taking you to the As and Sox game tonight."

"Juicy and I are coming along as security." Tig said with a grin.

"Here go get dressed. We are stopping to eat then getting there early for batting practice." Kelly said stuffing a bag in Kerry's hand. "Don't worry Kathryn packed it not us."

Kerry walked back to Happy's dorm and changed into a pair of shorts and her green Timlin jersey. After putting on her hat she walked back out to see everyone still hanging around.

"Hey, whose Timlin?" Juice asked looking at the back of her jersey.

"Only one of the best relief pitchers the Red Sox had in the mid 2000s, he was with the Sox from 2003 to 2008. He's retired now but he was a beast."

"One of her all time favorites." Dan said.

"Only behind John Valentin and Trot Nixon." John added.

"Is Wakefield pitching? Please don't say it's Lester because I might chuck something at his head."

"I'm not sure. Let's get going." Kelly said as the group started for the door.

"Have fun and I'll see you back here after." Happy said giving her a quick kiss.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"No way, I can't sit still for a long game."

The group had a fun time at the game. Kelly and Dan's family helped pull some strings and got them on the field for batting practice and Kerry took a few swinging tips from David Ortiz. After the game they went back to the club house for a party.

"How was it? I saw Beckett was pitching."

"We lost but did you see the pictures? We got to go on the field for batting practice and David Ortiz gave me some pointers on my swing it was fucking awesome."

Kelly handed over his phone to Kathryn who grinned.

"That is so cool."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

The day before the wedding Kerry returned from a run to see Tara sitting on her door step holding a coffee.

"We should talk. I need to explain myself." Tara said handing her a drink.

"Sure, can I shower first? I have a feeling I'll be getting visitors soon."

"Sure, I'll wait here. The boys are at daycare."

Kerry took a quick shower and hurried down the stairs. She half expected Tara to be gone but she was sitting looking at pictures of Kerry's family that were strewn on the coffee table.

"I shouldn't have told you to leave. This is your life and your happy here so I should accept that. I just see so much of my younger self in you but you are a lot tougher then I was. You have a big heart even though you've had shitty things happen to you. I just worried you would regret this life and I would hate myself if I didn't try to get through to you. You've been an amazing friend. You were there for me all through my pregnancy and you went to birthing classes with me. I've been a bitch to you and I'm sorry." Tara said as Kerry half smiled.

"I'm glad your here. I knew you had you a reason and even though I don't agree with it I know you were looking out for me, your like a big sister to me."

"Kerry, your like a sister to me too and I'm worried about all the crazy shit with the club. We are going to leave but I'm going to worry about you. You and Happy could be a target, he is the club assassin and I know he'll do everything to keep you safe. I see how much you love him and Hap, he's a different guy with you. I was wrong to say I didn't want to be a bridesmaid and I'm going to make it up to you."

Kerry grinned.

"This means a lot. I'm glad we are good, I've missed you and the boys." Kerry said as Tara smiled.

Kathryn, Mary, Lyla, Gemma, Tessa, and Kerry's cousin's wife Jessica arrived at the house shortly after and Gemma was shocked to see Kerry sitting on the couch with Tara.

"You two sort out your shit yet?" Gemma asked as Tara nodded. "Good, your coming along then."

"Let's go. Time to do something fun and then time to get pampered. This is going to be so much fun!" Kathryn said as she grabbed Kerry's keys.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to do a bellydancing lesson, well most of us. Tessa and Gemma are most likely going to laugh at us then off to a spa afternoons with manis and pedis."

After splitting into a few cars they drove to a dance studio Kerry was surprised to see Mary was game for participating and they all had a few laughs.

"Of course you had to turn it into a competition." Kathryn said holding her side as they walked into the spa.

"I didn't tell you to over do it." Kerry said with a chuckle seeing her sister trying to stretch the cramp in her side.

As they were finishing up in the spa Uncle Mike called to say he had made reservations for dinner for the wedding party and traveling guests since their was no formal rehearsal or rehearsal dinner. Kerry and Happy walked into the restaurant. She had an overnight bag in the car since she was going to stay at the hotel near the venue with her bridesmaids. After some more quick introductions Happy tensed seeing a familiar face.

"I honestly didn't think this could be true, Kerry O'Brien getting involved with a Son."

Happy growled a bit as the Irishman approached.

"Galen, it's been awhile."

"Lass, you've become quiet the looker. Your Uncle Frank was a good friend and I wonder what he would think-"

"So he's the family friend you mentioned?" Happy asked narrowing his eyes. Kozik pulled out his phone calling Clay hoping the President could defuse the situation.

"No, that was Thomas O'Reilly, he is a friend of a friend. Galen used to be around a lot when I was younger."

"Declan Brogan is a cousin of Kerry's grandfather Joseph. Joe used to help out the cause but stepped away when his wife got sick. His brother, Frank, was our senior eyes and ears in Boston."

"Shit, I didn't know. Pa never said anything and-"

"Joe told me to stay away from you and I did as he asked. It's been years since Joe and Frank have passed but as a favor to your family-"

"My mother sent you?"

"I was in Boston and saw Ellen in passing. She mentioned you were getting married and she was not invited-"

"Because she was horrible to me."

Galen chuckled seeing Clay and Jax walk through the door.

"I won't cause a scene, this is Kerry's choice but if any harm comes to her because of the Sons dealing with Galindo I will rip SAMCRO apart. Clay we have to talk."

Kerry watched as Galen walked away.

"Shit, I really had no idea-"

"I know, I could tell from your expression." Happy said glancing in the direction that Clay and Galen left. Uncle Mike came over and gave Kerry's hand a squeeze.

"I shouldn't have let him stay. I thought he was invited to the wedding."

"I only vaguely remember him being around when I was very young and I never saw him again till Uncle Frank's funeral."

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Hap, if you need to go-"

"I'll be right back." He said stalking off with Kozik not far behind him.

"Look at you! I can't believe your getting married." Kelly said handing her a beer.

"You keep saying that."

"I know, we just miss you back in Boston. I can see your happy here but it's not the same. You helped me figure out my shit and gave me this life. Kerry, your family and I worry about you."

"Kelly, you don't need to worry about me Dan got that covered. Has he told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"That he wants to join the club."

Kelly started to laugh but then stopped when he saw Kerry was serious.

"He what? That idiot was a fucking cop." Kelly said as Kerry shrugged.

"I don't know if they'll let him prospect or if he should try up Tacoma but he wants in."

"He's a fucking idiot. I can't see my brother in a motorcycle club."

"He's barely holding his shit together, Kelly. The whole Shana thing and getting shot…he is putting on a brave face."

"That makes sense, that's why he's been hanging around here. You've been his rock since high school. That's why he was so desperate to make things ok."

Kerry nodded and glanced across the room to see Dan chatting with some of their Boston friends.

"Kerry, he's in better hands here then at home. I barely hold my shit together and my parents too."

Kozik appeared in the doorway motioning for Kerry.

"I'll be right back, keep everyone entertained." Kerry said with a smirk.

"Sure thing." Kelly muttered walking off.

Kerry stepped outside to see everyone looking grim faced.

"Galen, how do you know him?" Clay gritted.

"He was around a lot when I was young, before I started school. He was at my grandparents house with my great Uncle Frank. Then I didn't see him for years until he showed up at Uncle Frank's funeral."

"Ok, good. That's what he said." Clay muttered.

"I'm sorry that asshole showed up here." Jax said as Clay gave him a glare.

"Are we done?" Happy asked as Clay nodded.

"Come on, let's go back in." Happy said putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked inside.

"Is everything ok?" Happy nodded.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Clay has everything handled with the Irish."

Kerry and Happy rejoined the group just as dinner was being served. After a few toast by Uncle Mike everyone enjoyed dinner and dessert before the bridal party dragged Kerry off.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

The morning of the wedding Kathryn woke up to find Kerry gone. She was in full panic mode when Kerry came strolling through the door covered in sweat from a run.

"Really? I was ready to loose my shit. I was just about to call Happy."

"I went for a run with Kelly. Dan tried to keep up with us." Kerry said pulling her ear buds out with a laugh.

"Get into the shower. I'm going to go shower in Mike and I's room. Mary and Lyla are on a coffee run."

Kerry did a salute and went into the bathroom. An hour later Kerry was getting her hair done by Kathryn. Gemma and Tara had joined them both already dressed for the wedding.

"You should see Hap, he's in rare form at the clubhouse. The poor guy is pacing a hole in the floor." Gemma said as she helped zip up Lyla's dress.

"How are you doing? Are you going to throw up? Need a drink?" Kathryn asked finishing pining the last wavy curl off Kerry's face.

"I'm good."

Kathryn grinned.

"Great, I need a drink. This is nerve racking for me, I don't know how you are calm right now." Kathryn said Mary brought Kerry's dress over. Just as Kerry's dress was zipped up there was a knock on the door. Gemma went to answer it and it was Uncle Mike along with Nick and Adam.

"Kerry, you look pretty." Nick said running over with a box.

"A little something your aunt picked up…"

Kerry opened the box to see a diamond necklace and earrings. Kerry's eyes filled with tears as her uncle handed her an envelop.

"Let's give you a minute." Gemma said ushering everyone out of the room as Kerry opened the envelop.

"Kerry, My beautiful niece. It breaks my heart to think about you getting married and me not being there. I'm sure you are a stunning bride and will be marrying a wonderful man. Someday you will be a wonderful mother. This necklace is made from my wedding ring and I picked out earrings to match. Have a wonderful wedding day and I am there in spirit. With all my love, Nancy."

Kerry grabbed a tissue and quickly took some deep breaths as Kathryn opened the door.

"Come on, let's put them on."

"The necklace, I'm wearing the earrings that Helen gave me."

Kathryn nodded and Kerry turned as her sister clasped the necklace.

"You are a vision." Uncle Mike said giving her a hug.

After a quick video chat with her cousins that couldn't fly out the group started to the elevator. Kathryn was snapping pictures on her phone taking deep breaths so she wouldn't cry. Once they arrived downstairs Gemma went to make sure everything was ready as the rest of the group waited.

"You look great. Your perfect." Kathryn said quickly adjusting the headband on her sister's head. Gemma came back and gave Kerry another hug.

"Your going to knock him dead." She said as Kerry grinned.

"Thanks, Gemma."

Tara gave Kerry a hug.

"See you in a bit." She and Gemma left the group as everyone waited for the music to start.

Lyla started down the small isle first then Mary. When Mary reached the end Kathryn walked down with Nick and Adam at her side. Adam took to waving at people he knew. Once Kathryn got to her spot Kerry and Uncle Mike appeared at the end of the isle. Kathryn glanced to see Happy actually smiling then she saw Helen and Harriet wiping their eyes from the first row. Once Uncle Mike put Kerry's hand in Happy's the ceremony officially started. It was simple, how they both wanted. Kathryn and Mary were a bit surprised with the whole "treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley".

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss your bride." The guests erupted in cheers as their lips met. Kathryn was wiping at her cheeks as Dan who was sitting next to Buck gave him a nudge.

"You two are next buddy."

"Right." He said with a chuckle. After some pictures the reception was in full swing. Kerry and Happy had their first dance to "Angel" by Aerosmith.

"This is perfect." Dan said to Kathryn as she sipped a mixed drink.

"I'm surprised you didn't stand up to object."

"Kathryn, I'm not in love with your sister."

"Sure, I've heard that before." Kathryn said with a sigh.

"It's true. I might have thought about it for awhile but look at her. She's happy, he's smiling, I mean come on. Happy is scary at hell, I think this is the first time I've seen him smile. I'm not going to do that to her, she's my best friend."

Kathryn forced herself to nod and smile. As the song switched to another Mike came over taking Kathryn's hand.

"Dance with me." Dan took her drink as Kelly came over.

"Let's go change."

"This is gonna be classic."

At the end of that song the music stopped as Kelly, Dan, and Tom stood over by the DJ in kilts holding their bagpipes and a drum.

"Since we're not in Charlestown, we're bringing a little Charlestown to California." Kelly said before they started playing. Kerry grabbed Kathryn's hand.

"Remember any steps?" Kerry asked kicking off her shoes.

"Just a few."

The sisters did an Irish Step dance with all the kids jumping around them trying to copy the moves.

"Hey Chibs, you gonna join in?" Tig asked sipping a beer.

"No, yeah bastard." Chibs muttered as he slammed back a drink.

"A certain someone still looks to be available." Tig said motioning across the room to where Mary stood now looking in the direction of Dan and his brother, talking to a teacher from Kerry's school. "Go talk to her."

"No, never gonna happen." Chibs said downing another drink.

Dinner was served and after dinner came the speeches. Kozik stood up as a round of hoots and yells came from SAMCRO and SAMTAC.

"Let's just start by saying that like everyone else I never thought this day would ever happen and I mean ever." Kozik paused and looked at Happy who shook his head. "I heard the other guys and Hap talk about Kerry before I actually met her. I've known Hap for a long time and we've been through some crazy shit but since he met Kerry I've seen a different side of him. And Kerry, she is a lot tougher then she looks and is a great friend. So to Kerry and Happy, to the start of your life together." Kozik raised his glass as everyone took a drink.

Kathryn stood and glanced at her sister.

"Kerry, you were always the brains and the athlete of the family. You were the first woman to go to college and then you set the bar even higher when you got your masters degree. Most of you may not know but we are Irish twins born 13 months apart. I was always following my big sister around, trying to do what she was doing and failing miserably most of the time. Kerry was always there to save me when I was stuck climbing over a fence or when I got bullied in school. She would help me with homework and give me all sorts of advice that I never listened to, and bailed me out of trouble because of it." Kathryn paused taking a breath and drying her eyes. "My big sister was the strong one, the brave one, who stood up to our parents when she felt they were wrong. She didn't back down when they gave her a bad time. Kerry did what she always does stand up for what she believes in. When we were young everyone always said Kerry took after around grandfather Joe or Pa as we called him. It scared the crap out of me when she moved out here, all the way across the country but in typical Kerry fashion she found friends and a family. Now when my sister called me and said she had a date I was a bit skeptical but within a couple of days I knew I had to meet him. When I saw these two together I could not believe it. Kerry had found her perfect match. I know you two are going to have a great life together." Kathryn said raising her drink as she wiped at her eyes.

Uncle Mike stood up taking the microphone from Kathryn.

"I'm Kerry's Uncle Mike, Kerry is the daughter my wife and I never had. I'm not going to give a long winded speak which is what our family expects. I just want to say how proud I am of you and wish you two the best."


End file.
